Voodoo Doll
by imhyo
Summary: CH6UP/Sebuah mimpi yang membuat Ryeowook bingung./Apakah dia harus mempercayai mimpinya atau sahabatnya sendiri?/Alam bawah sadar manusia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat/Tapi bukankah mimpi hanya bunga tidur?/Let see the fact/Kyuhyun-Yesung-Ryeowook
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Vodoo Doll  
By: ImHyo  
Genre: Suspense, Drama, Family and Fantasy  
Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung  
Supporting Cast: All Member Suju and TVXQ  
Rating: PG 17  
Warning: Death Chara, miss typos

"The Beginning"

Summary:  
Ketika tiba dirumah barunya, Kyuhyun bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat misterius/Hanya dia yang bisa melihat namja itu, bahkan hyungnya pun tak bisa melihatnya/Namja itu menggengam sebuah boneka kain/Dan semua berawal dari seorang pria yang datang kerumah sederhana mereka/ "Adakah yang ingin kau bunuh?"/ "Kau ingin dia mati dengan cara apa, Kyu?"/ "Aku ingin dia mati sama seperti sakit yang dia tinggalkan untukku dan Siwon-hyung".

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya ketika sebuah rumah kecil nan sederhana dengan rumput ilalang yang tinggi memenuhi perkarangan kini tergambar jelas menghiasi pandangan matanya. Siwon menghentikan jalan ketika langkah adik satu-satunya itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Dia tersenyum perlahan melihat raut wajah yang makin tak terbaca sejak perpindahan dari rumah megah mereka.  
"Hanya ini rumah yang bisa kudapat dari uang terakhir kita, Kyu. Soal rumput biar aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kakaknya itu dengan pandangan pasrah.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari namja berumur 22 tahun itu seolah menjawab pertanyaan kakak yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Langkah kakinya kini terarah mencoba memasuki sebuah gedung yang disebut rumah oleh kakaknya itu, tangannya yang hendak menyentuh handel pagar terhenti ketika melihat betapa banyaknya karat yang menempel disana. Walaupun Kyuhyun jago dalam matematika tapi dia tidak ingin menghitung jumlah karat yang ada disana.

"Nanti aku akan membeli yang baru." Kata Siwon berusaha memberi penghiburan seolah lupa dengan perkataan "uang terakhir kita" yang tadi dia katakan.

Seakan muak dengan kata manis kakaknya itu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasuki perkarangan rumah walaupun dirinya harus bersusah payah melewati ilalang-ilalang tinggi. Tangan itu dengan segera menyentuh kenop pintu mahoni memasuki rumah yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat tinggal seumur hidup baginya.

Sungguh menyedihkan!

Dia dan Siwon harus terjebak dirumah ini, dengan tambalan disana-sini dan beberapa keramik rumahnya yang terlepas dari tempat seharusnya. Cat warna putihnya yang sudah terlihat usang dan tempat tinggal laba-laba kini tergantung rapi disetiap barang-barang yang ditinggal oleh pemilik sebelumnya. Dan seseorang yang telah membuat mereka berdua seperti ini tak akan mendapatkan pengampunan darinya walaupun orang itu meninggal dengan tragis.

"Sepertinya aku harus lembur malam ini." Kata Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi berusaha memberikan penghiburan dengan kata-kata positif miliknya. "Sebaiknya aku mulai dari kamarmu dulu, Kyu." Kyuhyun mengikuti pergerakan mata Siwon yang melirik sebuah ruangan yang tepat berada dibeberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Kalau bisa dibilang rumah yang mereka pinjaki ini hampir sama dengan rumah tradisional Korea tapi lebih dibuat modern –dalam bentuk rumah zaman sekarang-.

"Sebaiknya aku yang bersihkan sendiri, hyung." Helaan napasnya terdengar pelan, dia berjalan perlahan mendekati ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya.

"Keadaan ini hanya terjadi sebentar, Kyu. Aku janji!"

Senyum keyakinan itu tergambar jelas diwajahnya walaupun dia yakin jalan yang akan dia tempuh tak akan semudah yang dibayangkan karena orang itu pasti akan menghalangi jalannya. Siwon menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah dapur mencoba menemukan minuman yang mungkin bisa membasahi tenggorakannya -mungkin kepalanya sedikit terpukul sehingga akal sehat menghilang-.

Brukk

Tas berwarna biru dongker itu mendarat dengan selamat diatas tempat tidur yang menimbulkan hujan debu sesaat. Kini giliran tubuhnya, walaupun hujan debu dipastikan ada tapi Kyuhyun tetap membaringkan tubuhnya sekedar untuk meringankan beban hidupnya.

"Dia telah mati~"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegangkan ketika sebuah suara indah yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya terdengar, bulu kuduknya berdiri seakan ada sebuah angin dingin yang berasal dari sudut ruangan tepat disebelah kanannya. Jujur saja, dia sangat takut untuk sekedar menoleh tapi harus diketahui rasa ingin tahunya kini lebih kuat daripada kengerian yang dia rasakan.

Dia menegakkan badannya secara perlahan seolah ingin berusaha mematangkan hatinya, suara indah namun mengerikan itu masih terdengar memasuki telinganya seolah nyanyian pagi wajib yang harus dilantunkan. Dia menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya menoleh, matanya kini melihat seorang namja yang mungkin berumur lebih muda dari padanya yang terduduk dengan lutut yang ditekuk keatas dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah boneka kain berwarna putih yang ternodai dengan darah kering. Mata itu terangkat memandang Kyuhyun, dia bisa merasakan sebuah energi memasuki tubuhnya dan membuat suara teriakkan miliknya itu menggema.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

Bunyi pintu terbuka dengan kasar terdengar, Siwon –dengan wajah bingung- langsung duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Tangan itu terangkat mengelus punggung Kyuhyun berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"Kyu, ada apa?"

Tapi sepertinya percuma, karena wajah yang penuh dengan ekspresi mengerikan itu tak juga luntur dari wajahnya yang pucat.

"Namja itu.." Mata obsidian Siwon terarah mengikuti pergerakan telunjuk Kyuhyun yang tepat menunjuk sudut ruangan –yang memang terlihat gelap- tapi Siwon tak melihat apa-apa disana.

"Namja? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, Kyu?" Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh, menampilkan wajah yang bingung ketika mendengar jawaban dari Siwon. Apa hyungnya ini perlu ke dokter mata?

"Namja dengan blazer hitam itu, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun, dia masih saja berusaha walaupun Siwon memandang dirinya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Kyu." Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur membuat Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut. Sejak kapan hyungnya ini tak mempercayai perkataannya?

"Aku serius, hyung. Ada namja.." Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya, mata obsidian itu menatap lekat kepadanya seolah dirinya adalah seorang tersangka yang mengatakan ketidak benaran.

"KYU, kumohon bertahan sebentar saja. Aku janji kita akan segera pindah." Siwon menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih ketakutan.

Kakinya beranjak turun ketika suara pintu tertutup terdengar, kakinya bergerak mendekati sebuah sudut yang lain dari ruangan itu.

"Dia tak bisa melihatku, Kyu." Tangannya bergerak mengelus boneka kain yang terlihat baik-baik saja membuat mata Kyuhyun kini terarah memandang boneka berwarna putih nan bersih itu.

"Boneka apa itu?"

Entah apa yang membuatnya penasaran. Ada suatu perasaan keingintahuan yang sangat besar yang bergejolak didadanya.

"Boneka voodoo. Apa ada seseorang yang sangat kau benci dan ingin kau bunuh?" Kyuhyun sontak terkejut, dia berjalan mundur, mencoba sedikit menjauh dari namja yang dijulukinya patut dihindari.

"Ti...ti...dak." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, memeluk badannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tak apa. Suatu saat kau pasti sangat membutuhkannya." Katanya lagi sambil mengelus kepala boneka kain itu dengan halus, tatapan matanya itu tak lagi menatap Kyuhyun tapi hawa dingin masih saja terasa menusuk kedalam persendiannya.

Kyuhyun kini tengah berkutat didepan laptop kesayangannya, setelah berhasil mengatasi ketakutannya akan namja itu –walaupun hanya 50%-, dia dengan manis berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan dada sebagai tumpuannya. Tempat tidurnya yang tadi sangat kotor –dan Kyuhyun yakin akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk membersihkannya- telah bersih sekarang, entah apa yang terjadi, dia sedang keluar untuk menemui kakaknya dan ketika dia kembali, dia menemukan kamarnya telah rapi dan bersih.

Ada beberapa spekulasi tapi yang lebih menyakinkan adalah namja yang tak diketahui namanya itu yang membersihkan. Dalam faktanya namja itu masih tak bergerak dari tempat duduknya bahkan dari 3 jam yang lalu.  
Jari-jari itu bergerak cantik diatas cursor laptopnya ketika sebuah kata yang telah dia ketik di search engine milik suatu perusahan telah menampilkan hasilnya. Mata itu membaca setiap deret kalimat yang kini tercetak jelas memenuhi layar laptopnya.

"Voodoo adalah sejenis ilmu hitam yang dapat menyiksa ataupun membunuh seseorang dari jarak jauh bahkan tanpa menyentuh sang korban."

Kyuhyun menelan dengan susah setiap air ludah yang kini terasa menyangkut di tenggorakannya. Tangannya dengan cepat meng-klik tanda silang yang tergantung manis di pojok kiri atas laptopnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan membutuhkannya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajah perlahan menatap namja yang terlihat masih asyik dengan posisi awal duduknya, duduk meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang memang lebih gelap dari sudut lainnya.

TAP

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menutup laptopnya, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dengan laptop satu-satunya itu mengingat keadaan ekonomi mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun melompat menyambar kenop pintu mahoni miliknya dan memutar dengan tak sabaran, tapi suara senandung merdu suara itu sempat terdengar memenuhi telinganya.

"Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi..."

Helaan napas itu terdengar kembali teratur ketika tubuhnya kini merasakan sedikit kenyamanan. Tapi bukankah kehidupannya sekarang, akan selalu dekat dengan masalah.

"Cepat katakan, dimana?" Kyuhyun berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, menyakinkan bahwa suara yang dia dengar saat ini bukan seseorang yang sangat –sangat- dia benci.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau kami sudah meninggalkan semua barang-barang yang katanya milikmu itu." Suara Siwon terdengar sakaratis membuat Kyuhyun sangat yakin siapa yang kini tengah dihadapi oleh hyungnya itu.

Pasti dia! Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja itu?

Langkah kaki itu terdengar cepat mendekati sumber pertengkaran yang dapat dipastikan berada didepan pintu masuk. Walaupun beberapa pemandangan yang sangat aneh –rumah itu mendadak bagus, padahal tadi hyungnya sempat frustasi- tak menghalangi langkahnya. Dia yakin namja itu akan mengatakan hal-hal yang kasar dan mulutnya sudah siap mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih pedas daripada itu.

"Mungkin saja terselip." Ada jeda beberapa saat, Kyuhyun yakin pria yang dulu pernah dianggap sebagai kakaknya itu tengah memilin-milin jas yang kini dia pakai. "Atau adik kecilmu itu yang mengambilnya."

"Kenapa ada tamu tak diundang berada disini?" Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu membuat pria itu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata obsidiannya itu.

"Apakah aku tak boleh menemui kalian?" Tanyanya, tangannya terlipat rapi didepan dadanya.

"Kau sudah menemui kami, bukan? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal." Siwon bergerak cepat berusaha menutup pintu rumah mereka tapi dengan tak kalah cepat, namja itu menahan tangan kekar Siwon sehingga mata Siwon kini terarah tajam melawan mata itu. "Yunho-ssi."

"Tak ada panggilan hyung lagi, kah?"

"Kami tak sudi memanggilmu hyung lagi." Kyuhyun berkata perlahan, tak ada kata bersalah ketika kata-kata sadis itu terucap dari mulutnya.

"Haiz, ya sudah. Aku cuman mau bilang kalau barang yang kucari ada di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun." Semua mata kini menatap sebuah gelang perak yang melekat erat disana.

"Eomma yang memberikan ini padaku." Kyuhyun berkata dengan se-sinis mungkin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya dari tatapan Yunho.

"Kau lupa! Semua properti milik appa dan eomma kalian adalah milikku sekarang."

Entah kenapa saat itu juga, Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengambil sebuah pisau lalu menusukkannya ke daerah jantung namja itu ahh.. tapi bukankah mati secara perlahan itu lebih baik.

"Kyu, berikan gelang itu padanya!" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya itu langsung menatap Siwon yang kini berada disebelahnya.

"HYUNG!"

"Kyu, berikan saja! Kau mau dia pergi dari hadapan kita kan." Yunho tersenyum perlahan mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dengan manis dari mulut Siwon.

Tangan itu bergerak sesuai perintah, membuat gelang yang sudah 2 tahun menemani hidupnya itu kini berpindah ke tangan orang yang sangat dia benci itu. Tapi bukankah benar apa yang dikatakan hyungnya, walaupun wajah ke-tidakrelaan tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Lambaian tangan dan seringai kemenangan menjadi tanda berakhirnya pertemuan mantan keluarga itu. Helaan napas kekesalan dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar membuat Siwon berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf –walaupun tak membuat barang kesayangan miliknya itu tak akan kembali-.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terdengar pelan, dia seolah tak ingin lagi berdebat dengan hyungnya. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini, semua masalah telah memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja lebih ekstra dari biasanya. Tangan itu bergerak memutar kenop pintu lalu entah kenapa kakinya itu kini menuntunnya mendekati namja –yang tak diketahui namanya itu-

"Bisakah kau bunuh seseorang untukku?" Namja itu mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, senyuman manis kini tercetak jelas memenuhi wajahnya. Kaki itu seolah tak dapat lagi menopang badannya, membuat badan itu dengan seluasa merosot sehingga dirinya kini duduk disamping namja itu.

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh, Kyu?" Tanya itu mengalir seiringan dengan elusan tangannya di kepala boneka kain.

"Jung Yunho." Dia menyeringai, tangan kanan mengeluarkan beberapa benda tajam dari kantong yang berwarna hitam –yang berada tepat disampingnya-.

"Jadi kau ingin dia mati dengan cara apa?"

"Sama dengan rasa sakit yang kami berdua rasakan." Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyentuh dadanya diikuti tangan namja yang juga ikut menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun seolah ingin mengetahui lebih dalam bagaimana perasaannya.

Seringai kini tercetak jelas diwajah namja itu, tangannya bergerak membaringkan boneka kain berwarna putih itu dalam sebuah lingkaran dengan sebuah segitiga yang berada ditengahnya. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau dari sekian banyak barang tajam miliknya, pisau itu sangat mengkilap bahkan kau bisa berkaca disana.

Tangan itu dengan sigap menggoreskan pisau yang super tajam itu, membiarkan ujungnya bertemu dengan kain membuat kapas yang berada didalamnya menyeruak keluar membuat sebuah garis diagonal. Senyuman manis kembali mengembang ketika tangannya berhasil membuat diagonal lain sehingga kini tanda silang tercetak jelas memenuhi dada boneka itu.

"Ini hanya permulaan kecil."

***  
Yunho menggeliat dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang menyebabkannya? Dadanya terasa sakit seperti ada luka yang tergores dalam disana. Yunho menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada didalam kamar mewahnya yang baru selama beberapa jam yang lalu baru menjadi miliknya.

Kamar mandi mewah menyambut dirinya ketika langkah kaki itu telah memasukinya, muka kesakitan tergambar jelas diwajahnya –sepertinya luka itu bertambah dalam- akibat lampu yang kini bertengger manis diatas kepalanya. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati sebuah kaca, tangan kekarnya bergerak membuka kaos berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

"Kenapa tubuhku bisa luka seperti ini?" Dia menghela napasnya perlahan ketika tanda silang besar memenuhi dada hingga perut sixpacknya. Tangannya bergerak mencoba menyentuh luka yang tertusuk dalam dengan noda darah yang masih terlihat segar.

"UHHUKK." Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan batuk yang terus terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Yunho memutar keran membuat kucuran air keluar membersihkan darah-darah segar miliknya yang tergenang rapi di wetafel.

TAP TAP

Langkah kaki itu terdengar berirama, Yunho memutar keran membuatnya berhenti. Dia berbalik lalu menilisik kamar mandi dengan luas yang besar itu menggunakan mata obsidiannya berusaha mencari sumber suara yang terdengar makin kencang.

Tak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali dirinya, tapi suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan keramik itu makin terdengar kencang. Tangannya terangkat mengusap beberapa noda darah yang memenuhi daerah sekitar mulutnya.

"Mencariku?"

Yunho mendongak mendapati seorang namja dengan perawakan tak tinggi kini berdiri didepannya dengan kepala yang tertutupi tudung hitam sehingga dia sama sekali tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu. Tangan kecil itu terangkat membuat Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas pisau sedang tetapi tajam milik namja itu. Namja itu seperti sengaja memain-mainkan pisau itu diudara.

Rasa takut bukannya tidak mampir tapi tubuh kekarnya itu tak dapat digerakkan ah lebih tepatnya kaki itu tak dapat melangkah. Niatnya untuk berteriakpun seperti gagal karena tak ada suara yang keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Percuma karena malaikat maut telah menjemputmu." Dengan kaki yang diseret, namja itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Yunho yang tampak ketakutan.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, pisau itu berjalan mendekati bagian perutnya, entah sengaja atau tidak, tangan itu dengan perlahan memasukkan pisau tajam kedalam perut Yunho seolah ingin membiarkan rasa sakit itu menjalar dulu disana. Setelah cukup sakit yang ingin dirasakan, namja itu menarik pisau dengan kuat membuat beberapa darah terciprat ke berbagai arah, rasa sakit yang teramat dalam kini tergambar jelas memenuhi wajahnya.

Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya ketika wajah Yunho kini kembali kesakitan, pisau itu kembali memenuhi tempatnya kali ini dada atas sebelah kirinya. Sengaja membuat jantung menjadi sasaran terakhir baginya, bukankah rasa sakit akan lebih terasa?

"Dan kau akan mati disini."

JLEBBB

Jantung itu sontak berhenti berjalan, tubuh Yunho kini merosot menemui keramik kamar mandi yang kini telah bersimbah darah. Mata itu tak tertutup seperti semestinya, kesakitan tergambar jelas disana. Dan senyuman itu kembali tercetak manis disana.

"Selamat tidur dengan nyenyak."

***  
"Dia telah mati, Kyu." Kyuhyun mendongak memberanikan dirinya menatap namja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berminat menonton acara pembantaian itu ditambah lagi dengan tatapan yang diberikan namja itu kepada boneka kain yang sekarang bersimbah darah, beberapa lobang cantik tercipta di kainnya. "Aku suka 3 lobang cantik ini." Tak ada rasa bersalah yang tergambar diwajahnya atau namja ini memang hanya memiliki ekspresi datar seperti itu.

"Ini punyamu kan." Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya ketika gelang perak cantik itu kini bergelantung di jari-jari kecilnya.

"Siapa namamu, hyung?" Tanyanya ketika gelang itu telah selamat ditangannya.

"Kim Yesung, Kyu. Kalau ada seseorang yang menyakitimu lagi, katakan saja kepadaku. Aku akan membuat mereka merasakan sakit sebelum kematian."

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan sambil terus menikmati elusan dirambutnya yang terasa sangat lembut sekali.

***  
To Be Continued...

a/n: saya mohon maaf sebesar-besar karena nggak bisa update cerita. cerita ini dihapus sama admin . jadi saya terpaksa update ulang *bow*

review,ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Vodoo Doll  
By: ImHyo  
Genre: Suspense, Drama, Family and Fantasy  
Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung  
Supporting Cast: All Member Suju  
Rating: PG 17  
Warning: Death Chara, miss typos

"That Girl"

Senyuman itu terus terkembang memenuhi wajahnya. Apa dia sudah gila? Entahlah, dia hanya sangat senang orang yang sangat dia benci kini telah mati walaupun dia sama sekali tak melihat dengan pasti tubuh tanpa nyawa itu. Dia hanya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung, tak ada alasan yang membuatnya percaya pada namja yang baru dia kenal itu. Yesung sendiri kini tengah duduk di sampingnya, kedua kakinya itu dinaikkan diatas sofa dan tangannya masih setia mengelus boneka kain putih yang berada dipangkuannya itu. Dia tampak setia duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-ah, kau tak kuliah pagi ini." Suara baritone itu terdengar memenuhi telinganya, dia menoleh sehingga mendapati tubuh tinggi dan kekar itu berdiri tepat disampingnya, tangan Siwon membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan Kyuhyun dengan pasti mengetahui apa yang ada didalam sana.

"Aku masuk siang, hyung. Kenapa kau membawa kotak itu?" Tangan telunjuknya terangkat mengarah tepat menunjuk kotak merah itu.

"Aku membutuhkan sedikit uang." Katanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan sebelum akhirnya matanya kini mengarah memandang kotak persegi panjang yang dari tadi sibuk menayangkan berita.

"Dia bisa marah nanti." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Aku akan berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Mungkin dengan berkata yang sebenarnya, dia bisa memahaminya." Kata Siwon dengan nada tak yakin yang kentara.

"Itu miliknya, hyung. Dia hanya sesumbar memberikan itu padamu untuk terlihat sebagai 'pahlawan' didepan teman-temanmu. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Kyuhyun menaikkan kakinya membuat cara duduk dia dan Yesung sama.

"Iya. Aku sudah mengenalnya tahunan, Kyu. Jadi aku tahu bahwa betapa 'fakers' mukanya itu."

"Tapi kau dengan bodohnya mempertahankan dia, hyung." Katanya dengan santai seperti kata-kata itu memang sudah sering dikeluarkan untuk hyungnya.

"Semua orang bisa berubah, Kyu." Entah kenapa kata-kata Siwon ini selalu mampu membuat Kyuhyun mendengus hebat.

"Yah. Semoga yeoja itu cepat berubah." Katanya, tangan itu dengan sigap mengambil tas berwarna biru dongker yang tergeletak manis didekat Yesung. Kakinya dengan cepat dia turunkan, membuat Yesung mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Bukankah kau masuk siang?" Tanya Siwon walaupun tak membuat pergerakan itu berhenti.

"Aku malas mendengar ocehanmu." Katanya sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu menghilang dibalik pintu dan membuat Siwon menghela napasnya melihat sifat Kyuhyun yang berubah sejak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dan tentunya sejak orang itu mengkhianati mereka.

"Kudengar kau diusir dari rumah megahmu itu." Tangannya itu sontak berhenti memasukkan beberapa butir nasi yang siap memasukki mulutnya. Kyuhyun mendongak mendapati seorang namja berambut coklat yang kini duduk dihadapannya seolah ingin menantang Kyuhyun –Yesung ikut mendongak, mata kelatnya itu terarah tajam-.

"Bukankah itu bukan urusanmu, Karam-ssi?" Bunyi keras terdengar ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya di meja.

"Yah. Tapi salahkan dirimu yang terlalu terkenal sehingga semua orang yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Bunyi hentakkan kaki terdengar keras, langkah kakinya terarah mendekati karam. Dengan sekali bantingan, Kyuhyun berhasil menjatuhkan tubuh kecil karam sehingga kini Kyuhyun berada diatasnya. Oke! Salahkan dirinya yang hanya berkutat dengan angka saja dan tak memilih mengikuti kelas beladiri yang telah disediakan orangtuanya. Punggungnya kini malah menubruk lantai dan tubuhnya juga harus menahan berat badan Karam yang tepat diatasnya. Satu pukulan telak mengenai wajahnya.

Jujur! Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia bukan Siwon yang jago taekwondo. Satu pukulan telak kembali menghampiri tempat yang sama membuat darah kental itu kini keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Ahhhh."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Apa yang dirasakannya kini mungkin juga dirasakan semua orang yang berada dikantin itu. Siapa yang tidak shock melihat bola mata seseorang pecah didepan matanya? Sebenarnya Kyuhyun agak sangsi dengan penglihatannya tapi dia masih bisa melihat darah merah –seperti miliknya- keluar dari balik tangan yang menutupi mata kiri Karam itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Yesung yang kini tengah berdiri diatas meja, Yesung tengah memegang mata boneka –yang telah terbelah- dengan kedua jarinya. Senyuman itu terangkat perlahan, dia menegakkan badannya ketika badan Karam kini tak lagi menindih tubuhnya. Dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan orang-orang yang kini terlihat histeris, bahkan Kyuhyun masih mendengar dengan jelas teriakkan Karam walaupun dirinya telah jauh dari kantin kampus.

"Jangan mengangguku kalau kalian tak ingin celaka." Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkah ketika Yesung kini telah sampai disampingnya. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di taman?" Yesung mengangguk perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang sangat lambat.

***  
Sinar matahari kini menyentuh setiap pori-pori wajahnya, tangannya itu dijadikan bantal itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Rumput-rumput yang lembut itu menjadi kasur yang sangat empuk, mata obsidiannya terus mengamati awan-awan putih yang terus bergerak mengikuti angin yang mengikuti semilir angin didekat wajahnya. Bunyi handphone miliknya sengaja tak dia hiraukan, dia biarkan bunyinya itu memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa sifat manusia rata-rata seperti itu?" Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan membuat Yesung yang duduk disebelah menghentikan elusan pada boneka kainnya lalu mendongak menatap awan.

"Karena rasa iri menutupi akal sehat mereka." Rambut hitamnya itu diterbangkan angin membuat Yesung menutup matanya. Raut wajahnya yang tak berekspresi itu terlihat sedih.

"Aku benci orang-orang seperti itu." Kyuhyun ikut menutup mata mencoba tidur untuk sementara waktu. Sejak tadi malam, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Aku siap membunuh orang-orang yang kau benci, Kyu." Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Yesung dengan intens. "Aku akan menuruti apapun perintahmu Kyu." Nada bicaranya terdengar yakin dan pasti, seperti janji itu pernah diucapkannya kepada Kyuhyun atau hanya Kyuhyun yang merasakan de javu.

"Tak apa kalau aku memanfaatkanmu." Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yesung.

"Tak apa." Kyuhyun tersenyum perlahan lalu menarik tangan Yesung agar berdiri mengikutinya. "Ayo pulang! Siwon hyung pasti khawatir."

***  
Matahari kini beranjak turun, sinarnya yang keemasan sudah mulai terlihat. Sudah lama mereka berjalan, jarak kampus dengan rumah Kyuhyun yang baru memang cukup jauh dan Kyuhyun tak ada niat untuk naik bus ataupun taksi. Lampu-lampu jalanan dan toko-toko menemani langkah kakinya dan Yesung. Mata obsidiannya sesekali melirik toko-toko dan cafe yang cukup menarik perhatiannya, hitung-hitung refreshing otak!

Mata obsidian itu berhenti berpendar, langkah kakinya juga ikut berhenti ketika matanya kini terfokus pada seorang yeoja yang kini tengah berada didalam cafe. Seorang yeoja yang bisa dibilang cantik dan dapat menarik perhatian hyungnya. Seolah ada sebuah tali yang menariknya, Kyuhyun melayang tangannya mendorong pintu masuk cafe yang diikuti Yesung dibelakangnya. Dia dan Yesung duduk didekat yeoja itu yang kini tengah duduk dengan seorang namja tampan –tetapi tidak terlalu mencolok-. Kalau kau bukan seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mungkin kau akan salah sangka bahwa yeoja dan namja itu adalah sepasang kekasih –mungkin inilah yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun-.

"Dia sudah jatuh bangkrut." Kyuhyun mendengus perlahan ketika suara yeoja itu terdengar. Dia yakin dengan pasti siapa yang tengah dibicarakan yeoja dan namja itu.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya." Namja itu berkata sambil memainkan mulut gelas miliknya.

"Tentu saja. Dia mau menjual kalungku." Katanya sambil memainkan sebuah liotin kalungnya. "Padahal, aku cuman sesumbar saja dan hanya mencari perhatian dia dan teman-temannya itu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain memutuskannya, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan kalungku yang mahal ini."

Cih! Sifat dasar manusia. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan cafe itu. Langkah kakinya terdengar perlahan diikuti Yesung yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Hyung, aku membencinya." Yesung mengangkat bonekanya, sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya boneka itu ditabrak mobil, hyung."

"Ide bagus. Pasti akan terlihat cantik. Ayo kita menyebrang!" Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat, dari arah berlawanan terlihat truk dengan kecepatan tinggi tengah melaju kearah mereka.

Ketika tiba di tengah jalanan, Yesung menjatuhkan boneka kainnya dan menyebabkan boneka itu terlindas. Dari pinggir jalan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat kepala boneka itu terlepas dari tempatnya, beberapa darah yang memenuhi tubuh berwarna putih itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai, tiba-tiba dia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

***  
Tangan itu bergandengan erat, langkah kaki mereka yang agak limbung terarah mendekati jalanan yang malam itu terlihat sepi. Hentakkan ujung heelsnya terdengar memecah keheningan, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba ujung heelsnya terlepas membuat yeoja itu memberhentikan langkahnya namun namja yang bersamanya tetap berjalan hingga pinggir jalan.

Sorot sinar lampu dari truck terlihat, beberapa kali truk tersebut membunyikan klaksonnya tapi nihil, yeoja itu tetap disana seolah ada penyumpal yang menutupi jalur pendengarannya. Daerah itu juga tampak sepi sehingga tak ada yang dapat memperingatinya.

Dan pasti dapat dipastikan, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Tubuhny yeoja itu terlindas mobil membuat kepalanya terlepas. Namja yang kini tengah berdiri dipinggir jalan melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Kepala yang terlepas itu menggelinding kearahnya, mata dikepala itu terlihat terbuka dengan sorot kesakitan yang tergambar jelas membuat kakinya tak dapat lagi menahan bobot tubuh dan tubuh itu jatuh menyentuh tanah.

***  
"Dia telah mati." Mereka baru saja sampai di halaman rumah, Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Yesung dengan senyuman. Yesung kini tengah mengelus boneka kainnya yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Baguslah. Yeoja seperti dia tak pantas ada didunia ini." Kata Kyuhyun pelan, dia melayangkan tangannya mencoba membuka pintu mahoni.

Langkah kakinya terdengar pelan memasuki rumah yang terlihat sepi –diikuti dengan Yesung yang berada dibelakangnya-. Dia memberhentikan langkah ketika melihat hyungnya tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kertas-kertas tagihan –yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu, tagihan apa saja?-. Tangannya bergerak perlahan membuka hoodie miliknya, menutupi tubuh Siwon dengan hoodienya. Kyuhyun membereskan kertas-kertas dan menjadikannya satu sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati langkah kakinya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika bunyi smartphone milik hyungnya terdengar mengintrupsi langkahnya. Dengan ekor matanya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa Siwon dengan cepat mengangkat ponselnya, dia juga bahkan dapat melihat kerutan didahi Siwon.

"Yoboseyo, Heechul hyung waeguare?" Wajah Siwon terlihat bingung dan diikuti dengan wajah terkejut yang kentara. "APA? Angel meninggal."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya diikuti Yesung yang terus setia dibelakangnya.

To Be Continued..

Review, ne? sebagai penyemangat. mungkin seminggu lagi saya akan update chapter 3nya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: Vodoo Doll**

**By: ImHyo**

**Genre: Suspense, Drama, Family and Fantasy**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung**

**Supporting Cast: All Member Suju**

**Minwoo, Jeongmin, Donghyun, and Hyungseong (Boyfriend)**

**Hyungsik and mention to Siwan and Kwanghee (ZE:A)**

**Rating: PG 17**

**Warning: Death Chara, miss typos**

"**The Announcement"**

Ingin membunuh orang yang kalian benci,

Aku bisa membantu kalian,

Tanpa ada orang yang mengetahuinya dan

Aku hanya ingin bayaran yang setimpal.

Summary:

Sebuah postingan _online_ membuat semua orang terkejut./ "Orang bodoh macam apa yang memposting seperti ini?"/ "Aku penasaran apa ada yang percaya dengan postingan ini."/ "Membunuh tanpa ada yang mengetahui, bukankah hanya orang bodoh yang mempercayainya?"/ Tetapi semua itu bukan hanya mimpi./

.

.

.

"Postingan macam apa ini?"

Kyuhyun melirik dengan ekor matanya ketika mendengar suara imut Minwoo –seorang mahasiswa _art_- yang sangat menarik perhatian dalam hiruk pikuk suara di kantin kampus mereka.

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang mudah terpengaruh dengan postingan macam ini?" Jeongmin berkata sambil menjilat es krim rasa coklat miliknya menimpali perkataan namja yang relah dianggap adik olehnya itu.

"Kudengar sudah 3 orang yang terbunuh sejak postingan ini dipost 2 hari yang lalu." Kyuhyun tersenyum perlahan diikuti tangannya terangkat memasukkan makan siangnya. "Mereka bertiga mati dengan menyedihkan. Ada yang mati dengan berpuluh-puluh tusukkan pisau, ada yang tubuhnya dipenuhi jarum dan ada juga yang meninggal dengan cekikan di leher dan mata terbuka seperti melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan."

Nada suaranya sengaja dibuat menyeramkan membuat Minwoo dan Jeongmin bergidik ngeri. Bahkan Minwoo seakan merasa bersalah karena telah memulai semuanya.

Plakk

Pukulan telak kini diterimanya. Seakan tak terima, dia menoleh mendapati Donghyun tengah mengangkat tangannya seakan siap untuk pukulan kedua.

"Bagaimana kalau Hyungseong kita tumbalkan saja?" Katanya sambil duduk disebelah _namja_ yang dipanggil Hyungseong itu.

Seakan tak terima dengan perkataan Donghyun, Hyungseong kini memasang wajah _aegyo_nya yang membuat ketiga orang yang berada satu meja itu kini memasang wajah teraneh mereka seakan pemandangan yang disajikan Hyungseong adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut mereka bertiga ketika wajah berkerut tak terima terpampang diwajah Hyungseong membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai, mereka hanya belum tahu seperti apa dunia itu sebenarnya.

"Dia telah mati~."

Senandung itu terdengar, nadanya terdengar indah sama seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Yesung meletakkan boneka kain putih yang kini telah dihujani beberapa ratus jarum. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan manis, tangannya bergerak membuka _notebook_ disebelahnya, menggoreskan sebuah tanda cek list di kotak yang diikuti oleh nama seseorang –sudah ada 5 cek list disana dan sisanya masih terlihat kosong-. Bukankah uang yang dia dapat akan banyak?

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" Teriakkan dengan nada imut terdengar memecah keheningan, Kyuhyun -yang sangat hapal dengan suara itu- langsung menutup _notebook_ dan mendongak menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum yang sangat sumringah.

Langkah kecil itu makin terarah mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi semakin mendekati Kyuhyun, wajah itu semakin menghilang sinarnya. Entah kenapa? Seperti ada energi besar yang menghalangi tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Tubuh itu mendadak berbalik, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia menoleh menatap Yesung yang terlihat asyik menggoreskan kuku-kuku kecilnya ke meja menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat menyakitkan gendang telinga. Boneka voodoo milik Yesung masih tergeletak di tengah meja dengan keadaan yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Berarti Yesung tak ambil alih dalam perlarian Ryeowook yang mendadak. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengejar Ryeowook tapi ada seseuatu yang lebih penting daripada itu, mengambil bayaran yang setimpal dari kliennya.

Tangan itu masih terlihat bergetar, walaupun dirinya telah berusaha menahan getaran dengan memfungsikan tangannya untuk mengambil beberapa buku tebal –yang tak dia ketahui judul bukunya- yang tadinya tersusun rapi diatas rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat sejak bertemu Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini, yah! Mungkin harus dilupakan bahwa dia – Ryeowook- dan Kyuhyun sudah 7 hari ini tidak bertemu –Ayahnya sedang ada operasi di Jepang, sehingga namja yang berstatus sebagai anak tunggal itu harus ikut kesana-. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah banyak kejadian yang dia lewatkan, bukan?

'_Dia telah kembali. Saudaramu telah kembali'_

Tubuh Ryeowook bukan lagi bergetar, kini tubuhnya menegang, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Suara itu berhasil memutuskan pergerakan tubuhnya. Dengan iringan tarikan napas, dia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya, membalik tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"AHHHHHHHH."

Entah apa yang menjadi sumber teriakkannya, sejak berbalik tadi, matanya masih saja menutup. Dan ketika tubuh itu merasakan sepasang tangan memegang bahunya, teriakkan itu kembali terdengar memecah keheningan yang semenjak tadi tercipta.

"Ryeowook _hyung_, ini aku Hyungsik."

Suara tenor itu perlahan turun, matanya perlahan terbuka memandang Hyungsik –seseorang yang sudah anggap adik- yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan –err- tak bisa terbaca menanggapi ketakutan yang berlebihan dari _hyung_nya itu.

"Eoh? Hyungsik-_ah_, _annyeong_!"

Ryeowook beberapa kali menarik napasnya, mencoba mengembalikannya seperti semula, dia hanya tidak ingin Hyungsik jadi khawatir. Tapi tetap saja, raut khawatir itu tersemat manis memenuhi wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?"

"Yah! Perpustakaan ini banyak kecoaknya." Keluhnya, dia tertawa perlahan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Mencoba memanipulasi keadaan dengan mengambil beberapa buku tebal miliknya yang tadi sempat terjatuh –agar Hyungsik tak dapat menyadari tertawa palsu miliknya-

Hyungsik ikut membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah buku tebal yang berada cukup jauh dan cukup mustahil kalau itu buku Ryeowook karena jarak jatuhnya jauh. Mata obsidian milik Ryeowook kini beralih menatap sebuah kotak yang berada dalam pegangan Hyungsik.

"Kau masih berusaha meluluhkan hatinya." Ryeowook tersenyum penuh bangga melihat kegigihan yang diperlihatkan oleh Hyungsik.

"Tentu saja. Mau menemaniku ke klub _dance_, _hyung_." Katanya sambil menggantungkan kotak makan siang ke udara berusaha mempengaruhi Ryeowook.

"_Kajja_."

Musik hip-hop terdengar seirama memenuhi ruangan yang penuh kaca itu, 4 orang _namja_ kini tengah meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan giat sedangkan sisanya kini tengah tergeletak diatas lantai beralaskan kayu, keringat kini berjalar memenuhi wajah mereka. Lelah! Hanya kata itu yang menggambarkan mereka semua tapi mengingat pertarungan dance sebentar lagi terlaksana sehingga hanya yang masih memiliki banyak stamina yang diwajibkan berlatih.

"Kita berhenti dulu disini." Ucap seorang _namja_ dengan rambut blondenya, dia berjalan mendekati sebuah _dvd player_ yang sejak tadi sibuk melantunkan _playlist_ yang tersedia didalam dvd yang ada didalamnya.

"Donghae-_yah_." Namja dengan rambut hitam segera menoleh, menatap seorang namja yang menjadi 'tersangka' menghentikan kegiatannya didepan kaca. "Adikmu datang menjenguk." Seringaian terangkat dengan perubahan pada raut muka Donghae ketika kata 'adik' terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak punya adik, Minhyuk-_ssi_." Satu pukulan telak dengan handuk dilayangkan oleh Donghae ke Minhyuk tak cukup keras memang dan tak melukai Minhyuk.

Langkah kakinya tetap berjalan terarah mendekati pintu walaupun bisik-bisikkan yang tak jelas kini ramai terdengar mengiringi langkah kaki. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi pintu sambil mengamati dua orang namja yang terlihat sedang berdebat singkat. Hanya satu orang disana yang sangat dia kenali dan _namja_ dengan tas ransel berwarna biru yang sama sekali tak dia kenali.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Suara Donghae yang sangat dingin membuat kedua orang namja ini menghentikan obrolannya, secara serempak menatap Donghae yang masih setia dengan wajah nan dinginnya itu.

Hyungsik menggerakkan tangannya, menyodorkan kotak makan siang yang dari tadi dia pegang dengan setia, senyumnya terangkat agar Donghae mau menerima kotak makan siang buatan ibunya –dan ibu tirinya Donghae- untuk kali ini saja.

"_Eomma_ sudah nyiapkannya dengan susah. Kali ini kumohon kau terima."

Seringai itu terangkat membuat senyuman yang dari tadi disunggingkannya kembali hilang. Tangannya yang berada di udara seolah beku, Donghae belum juga mau melepaskan tangannya yang berada didada untuk menyambut kotak makan siang yang seharusnya miliknya. Hyungsik menghela napasnya, sesungguhnya dia telah lelah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kakak tirinya itu –perlu digarisbawahi kata kakak tiri disini-.

Tangan itu terlepas perlahan, dengan perlahan tangan Donghae mengambil kotak makan siang berwarna merah itu, membuat Hyungsik kini menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Donghae menolehkan badannya, entah apa yang kini berada dipikirannya, matanya itu tajam menatap sebuah tong sampah yang kini berada tepat disamping kakinya.

_Bukkk_!

Hyungsik membelalakkan matanya, dia tak percaya apa yang dilakukan saudara tirinya itu, ini bahkan lebih sakit daripada penolakkan Donghae yang biasanya. Donghae menatap Hyungsik dengan seringainya.

"Aku tak butuh makanan darimu, jadi lebih baik ku buang saja, bukan?" Donghae melambai perlahan, dia membalikkan badannya memasukki ruangan.

"Pertunjukkan hari ini lebih baik daripada kemarin." Minhyuk berkata dengan keras –sepertinya dia sengaja melakukannya- membuat Donghae menyeringai sambil menatap wajahnya yang kusut.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan yang lebih keren daripada tadi." Tangannya bergerak menuju kantong, mengambil sebuah persegi panjang canggih miliknya. Tangannya dengan lentik bergerak tak karuan diatas sana.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan?" Oke! Dia sudah lama membiarkan sahabatnya bertingkah seperti itu tapi bukankah akhir-akhir ini dia sudah amat keterlaluan.

"_Calm down_, Hyukjae-_ah_. Nikmati saja pertunjukkan untuk kali ini." Dia menoleh menatap Hyukjae, walaupun raut wajah kesal kini menggelayuti di wajahnya Hyukjae sendiri, Donghae tak memperdulikan itu. Setidaknya singkirkan dulu anak itu, bukan?

"Terserah kau." Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar meninggalkan Donghae dan teman-teman _club dance_nya. Dan lagi-lagi sang ketua marah.

Langkah kakinya itu sontak berhenti –Yesung dibelakangnya hampir jatuh dan mungkin bila dia dapat dilihat orang, pasti membuat dia menjadi bahan olok-olokkan-, niatnya untuk menemui Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba saja pergi, entah menguar kemana? Sebuah amplop putih kini memenuhi layar sentuh _handphone_nya, alamat e-mail yang kini muncul ketika tangannya menyentuh amplop putih itu, membuatnya membelalakkan mata, sebuah nama yang sangat dia kenal –karena kepopulerannya di kampus-.

"Lee Donghae." Yesung mendongak ketika mendengarkan teriakkan Kyuhyun –bersyukur karena tak ada orang yang lalu lalang disini-, dia hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang menjadi sumber teriakkan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasanya. "Kau kenal dia."

"Dia cukup terkenal disini." Matanya masih asyik memandang layar ponselnya, ketika nama korban kini tertera disana, raut wajahnya mendadak datar. Tangannya lalu bergerak memasukkan ponselnya.

"Dan siapa korbannya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Adik tirinya." Langkahnya berjalan perlahan, tak ada nada iba disana. Padahal dia sangat kenal dengan calon korban mereka kali ini –lebih tepatnya, Ryeowook yang sangat kenal-.

"Kedengkian menyebabkan petaka." Seringai tergambar diwajahnya, mata kelatnya menatap tajam boneka putih yang selalu berada ditangannya.

"Tapi kedengkian itu membuat banyak uang bagi kita. Sebaiknya, kita kerjakan dirumah saja, _hyung_." Yesung mengangguk perlahan, lalu langkah kakinya kini terarah mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang tak terlalu besar.

Tangannya bergerak dengan perlahan membawa boneka kain putih miliknya menepatkan tubuh putih bak salju itu ditengah-tengah lingkaran bulat yang dibuat dengan darah –jangan tanyakan dengan darah apa!-. Kyuhyun tengah berada disamping, wajahnya terlihat cerah walaupun malam ini, dia akan melihat 'pembantaian' tapi wajah ketakutan tak terukir di wajahnya.

"Dia harus mati dengan cara apa?" Yesung berkata sambil memain-mainkan barang-barang yang bila digolongkan dalam tingkat ketajamannya, maka kelima benda yang berada didepannya merupakan tingkat pertama.

"Dengan cara biasa saja, _hyung_. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa iba." Seringai menjadi akhir dari kata-katanya, tangannya bergerak perlahan menyentuh sebuah pisau tajam yang dulu sempat mencabik-cabik badan 'mantan' _hyung_nya.

Yesung mengangguk perlahan, tangan dengan jari kecil itu menggerak merebut pisau dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dia menghela napasnya perlahan dan mulai menggerakan tangannya mendekati boneka tak berdosa miliknya.

_Hyungsik, it's show time!_

Lampu-lampu yang selalu menjadi penerangan malam kota Seoul itu telah menyala. Beberapa toko dan cafe disepanjang jalan kota Seoul yang selalu terlihat padat dengan lalu lalang kendaraan telah menghidupkan lampunya, seolah memberikan kenyamanan bagi setiap orang yang lewat, dan terkadang menjadi bentuk keramahan sang pemilik membuat beberapa orang kini bersedia masuk untuk sekedar melihat-melihat atau ada juga yang keluar dengan barang belanjaan mereka. Hyungsik merapatkan jaket miliknya menghalang masuknya angin, angin malam ini memang tidak dingin tetapi bukankah angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan?

Hyungsik menghela napasnya perlahan, seharusnya dia menerima tawaran Kwanghee dan Siwan untuk mengantarnya pulang, tetapi entah kenapa hatinya mendadak luluh ketika sang dosen kebanggaannya meminta pertolongannya dan beginilah dia sekarang, berjalan dengan ditemani lampu-lampu jalan kota kelahirannya.

Miris memang! Saat _namja_ seusianya kini sibuk dengan mobil-mobil sport keluaran terbaru, tapi lihat dia kini, dia masih betah menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan di dunia yang telah modern ini. Bukan dia tidak mau ketika kedua orangtuanya menawarkan sebuah mobil –memang tak terlalu mahal- padanya, tetapi sorot mata penuh kebencian yang ditunjukkan kakak tirinya itu membuat kepala miliknya itu bergeleng, dia masih ingat raut wajah kecewa tergambar jelas di muka kedua orangtuanya.

Dia memberhentikan langkahnya, ketika tubuhnya merasakan seseorang mengikutinya tetapi ketika tubuh itu berbalik, tak ada siapapun disana, jalan yang sekarang dia tekuni terlihat sepi seperti malam-malam yang lalu. Dia sudah keluar dari jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai itu, jadi disinilah dia sekarang, sendiri hanya dengan suara lagu jazz yang keluar dari kedua headset yang baru saja dibeli kemarin.

Dia kembali berbalik niatnya kini hanya tertuju pada kasur empuk miliknya dan makanan lezat yang telah dibuatkan ibunya. Tapi niat itu tiba-tiba terbang menyentuh angan-angan ketika tubuh mendapat dorong sehingga dengan sangat tidak elit menyentuh aspal dengan keras. Beberapa luka kini tercetak di siku dan lututnya.

Hyungsik mendongak menatap seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan baju bertudung berwarna hitam. Jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh, Hyungsik bahkan dapat melihat sebagian wajah yang dia yakinin sebagai seorang _namja_. Tangannya sibuk membersihkan beberapa noda debu, sesekali dia mendongak menatap namja bertudung itu yang sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Ah.."

Tak ada suara yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, beberapa kali mulutnya bergerak berusaha menyakinkan bahwa bukan organ bicaranya yang salah tetapi organ pendengarannya. Raut muka itu semakin panik karena suara masih terdengar memasuki telinganya, suara alam dan beberapa suara kendaraan bermotor yang terdengar nyaring sekali. Seringai di wajah itu terangkat membuat Hyungsik yang kini tengah menatap _namja_ itu menampilkan wajah yang penuh dengan kengerian. Dia mencoba mundur secara perlahan.

"Ini waktumu untuk bertemu dengan penciptamu dan aku akan membantu sang malaikat maut." Tubuh Hyungsik sontak bergetar, raut wajahnya tak dapat lagi menggambarkan seberapa takut dirinya.

Matanya semakin terbelalak lebar ketika tangan kiri namja itu yang sebelumnya berada dipunggungnya kini menunjukkan eksitensinya, pisau tajam kini terlihat berada digenggamannya. Hyungsik masih berusaha berdiri walaupun lututnya terasa nyeri ketika digunakan untuk berjalan. _Namja_ itu menyeringai ketika melihat betapa beratnya perjuangan Hyungsik untuk bangun dan bukankah akan lebih menakjubkan bila dia menambah rasa sakit itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pisau, menjatuhkannya tepat diatas tubuh Hyungsik tetapi bersyukurlah pada Tuhan yang mungkin masih mengingkannya hidup didunia ini, dia berhasil menghindar walaupun tangan kirinya terkena goresan pisau.

Perjuangannya itu memang boleh diacungin jempol, setelah beberapa kali mencoba Hyungsik berhasil berdiri. Dia berusaha berlari tapi luka di kedua kakinya seolah tak menginjinkannya, membuat dia harus berjalan sepelan mungkin. Namja itu menyeringai, walaupun jarak dia dan Hyungsik sudah cukup jauh sekarang, dia belum sama sekali bergerak. Sepertinya dia mempunyai cara lain yang lebih menguntungkan daripada mengejar Hyungsik.

Dia menggerakkan tangannya kesamping, membuat tubuh Hyungsik melayang menyentuh dinding rumah yang berada disampingnya. Tak ada suara yang terdengar ketika tubuh itu membentur dinding, bahkan dinding itu sama sekali tak rusak akibat benturan tubuh Hyungsik tapi darah segar kini mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya organ dalamnya telah terluka akibat benturan singkat itu.

Lagi-lagi seringaian itu terangkat, _namja_ itu dapat memastikan bahwa Hyungsik akan meninggal dengan tenang malam ini, setidaknya dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk orang-orang naif seperti dia.

"Hyungsik-_ah_." Teriakkan itu terdengar jelas menggema –jangan lupakan suara tenornya yang dashyat itu-, _namja_ itu menggeram perlahan merasakan sebuah energi yang cukup besar –yah! Walaupun tak sebanding dengan kekuatannya saat ini-.

Hyungsik sebenarnya ingin memperingatkan _namja_ yang telah dia anggap hyung itu tapi mulutnya saat ini tak dapat diajak bekerjasama. Hyungsik dapat melihat Ryeowook berlari kearahnya dan sekali lagi Hyungsik melihat hal itu –sama ketika dia mendarat tak elit menyentuh dinding keras-, _namja_ –yang jaraknya kurang dari semeter darinya- menggerakan tangannya seperti mendorong sesuatu membuat Ryeowook terpental jauh sehingga tubuh kecilnya jatuh tepat di dinding pagar.

Mata obsidian milik Hyungsik tak dapat lagi melihat pergerakan dari tubuh kecil Ryeowook. Raut wajah cemas tergambar jelas diwajah.

"Tenang! Dia masih hidup, karena hanya ada satu orang yang malam ini akan mati yaitu kau." Namja itu mengacungkan pisau tajamnya tepat didepan wajah Hyungsik, ujung pisaunya bahkan menyentuh hidung Hyungsik.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, pisau itu bergerak menyentuh kulit putih Hyungsik –tak ada yang bisa dilakukan, mungkin cuman pasrah-, dia memejamkan matanya ketika pisau itu menembus badannya, memang tak mengenai organ dalam sehingga belum mengambil nyawanya secara sempurna tapi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan sangat sempurna. _Namja_ itu lagi-lagi menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menancapkan tusukkan kedua.

Tangannya berhenti seketika, sepertinya ada energi besar yang menahan pergerakan tangannya. Dia menoleh menatap seorang Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan tegap seolah tubuh itu tadi tidak membentur apa-apa. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah liotin bercahaya perak yang entah sejak kapan berada didalam tasnya.

Trangg!

Pisau itu menyentuh aspal seolah tangannya tak lagi dapat memegangnya dengan erat, tangannya bergerak perlahan menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sakit sekali! Belum pernah selama hidupnya yang abadi ini, dia merasakan rasa sesakit ini. Bak debu yang dibawa angin, tubuh _namja_ itu menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi benturan tubuh manusia dan aspal.

"Ryeowook _hyung_."

Sebuah lonjakan ketika jiwa itu memasukki tubuh inangnya membuat Kyuhyun kaget, boneka putih yang berada ditengah lingkaran masih seperti semula dan dia sangat yakin, korban mereka belum mati. Mata itu yang biasanya tajam kini ketika menatap Kyuhyun dengan lemas, keringat tersebar luas memenuhi tubuhnya dan mata itu perlahan menutup membuat Kyuhyun harus menopang tubuh lemas itu.

"YESUNG _HYUNG_!"

a/n: akhirnya update juga setelah beberapa minggu ini sedikit sibuk dengan tugas kuliah saya dan kegalauan yang melanda karena fict ini dihapus sama adminnya. *curhat sesion*

oke! Maaf kali ini saya nggak balas review, pokoknya terima kasih buat yang sudah review di fict yang telah dihapus itu.

dan untuk Rafiz Sterna, terima kasih atas dukungannya *mulai lebay* untuk penggambaran Yesung yang lebih aneh sepertinya saya harus belajar dari dirimu dulu LOL

dan sekali lagi untuk yang sudah review di fict lama dan yang saya re-post terima kasih untuk review dan semangatnya, saya nggak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu karena waktu *plaakk*

review, ne?

*bow bareng Siwon, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun*


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: Vodoo Doll**

**By: ImHyo**

**Genre: Suspense, Drama, Family and Fantasy**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung**

**Supporting Cast: All Member Suju**

**Hyungsik ZE:A**

**Rating: PG 17**

**Warning: Death Chara, miss typos**

**...**

**The Enemy**

...

Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya berlari. Otak Ryeowook seperti terprogram untuk memerintahkan syaraf-syaraf pergerakan kakinya, berlari. Setiap hentakan kaki kuda –yang kini tengah mengejarnya- membuat langkah kaki itu terus dipercepat. Tak peduli, apa yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya, dia terus saja berlari tak memikirkan _hanbok_ berwarna cerah miliknya yang terlihat dari bawah sinar rembulan agak kusam akibat interaksi kain itu dengan beberapa ranting dan pohon dalam hutan yang sangat lebat.

"Cenayang Kim." Dia tidak tahu siapa itu 'cenayang Kim' tetapi Ryeowook mempercepat laju larinya ketika suara khas laki-laki itu terus mengudara memasuki telinganya bersamaan dengan tiga suara khas kuda.

"Menyerahlah! Kau bisa mati dengan tenang." Ryeowook mendengus kesal ketika suara pria lain memasuki telinganya. Ayolah! Dia masih muda dan tak berniat memasuki dunia baru itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak ingin mati dengan tenang."

Seolah sengaja, sang pria pertama yang merupakan pemimpin pasukan berisikan tiga prajurit –dengan dirinya- berteriak kencang membuat seorang _namja_ disebelahnya yang sedang memegang busur panah, dengan cepat menarik anak panah dari balik punggungnya, memasangkan sang anak panah tepat dengan busurnya. Dia segera meregangkan busurnya, bersiap-siap dengan sang perintah ketua.

"Tembak dia tepat di jantung, sehingga penyihir itu tak dapat bangkit kembali."

Bunyi logam dan kayu beradu dengan angin dingin, setelah sang ketua memerintahkan dengan jelas, sang pemanah jitu itu langsung melepaskan busurnya. Jangan julukki dia sebagai pemanah terjitu di negara, dia berhasil membuat anak panah itu tembus. Tubuh kecil itu sontak tumbang, organ yang dari dulu selalu menjadi penopang hidupnya telah berada diujung kematian dan tentunya dirinya yang kini tak tahu apa-apa, harus meregang nyawa dengan tragis.

Dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah Ryeowook mencoba bangkit, dia belum mati, benar-benar belum mati karena ketika dia membuka kelopak matanya, ada beberapa cahaya berebut memasuki matanya. Warna putih kini menemui matanya, dengan perlahan dia bangkit berusaha menenangkan pikirannya bahwa tadi hanya mimpi buruk yang tiba-tiba saja mampir datang dengan tak terduga. Baru kali ini, dia bermimpi seperti itu dan semua terasa nyata. Ryeowook menyentuh daerah jantungnya yang terasa sakit, padahal tak ada panah yang menancap disana.

Ryeowook menghela napas dengan teratur, terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa yang dia alami tadi hanya mimpi dan tak pernah diterjadi dalam kehidupannya. Dia berusaha duduk sambil berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Sinar matahari pagi kini terlihat muncul dari balik gorden, ternyata dia telah tidur semalaman di rumah sakit ini, tangannya bergerak menarik ransel berwarna biru dongker miliknya, merogoh kantungnya berusaha menemukan _handphone_ miliknya. Beberapa panggilan tak terjawab terlihat disana dan beberapa pesan singkat yang menanyakan keberadaan dirinya. Ada juga pesan dari Kyuhyun yang menanyakan keanehannya kemarin. Tak ada niatnya untuk membalas pesan beberapa orang yang mengkhawatirkannya, dia meletakkan kembali _handphone_ miliknya ke dalam ransel.

"Ryeowook-_hyung_." Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya ketika suara milik Hyungsik yang terbata-bata terdengar memasuki telinganya. Ryeowook dengan cepat bangkit dari duduknya, dia menghampiri Hyungsik dengan segera, tangan Hyungsik yang masih lemah langsung menyambar tangan kecil Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam, _hyung_?" Hyungsik berkata dengan perlahan, ketika tubuh yang lemah itu ingin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tapi tangan Ryeowook dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan memanggil _uisa_." Ryeowook berkata dengan tegas sambil mengangkat tangannya berusaha menggapai alat pemanggil dokter tepat di dekat tempat tidur Hyungsik.

"_Hyung_, jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Hyungsik memegang tangan Ryeowook, tapi tangan milik Ryeowook dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Aku ada kuliah pagi ini. Nanti aku kesini lagi." Ryeowook berkata sambil menarik ransel biru dongker miliknya, menepis beberapa gapaian tangan Hyungsik dari kedua tangannya. "Sebentar lagi, _uisa_ akan datang. Jadi jangan khawatir." Hyungsik melihat Ryeowook pergi dengan wajah kebingungan, tak pernah sekali Ryeowook bersikap sedingin itu padanya.

Ketika tubuh kecil itu menghilang dibalik pintu, Hyungsik menghela napasnya, dia yakin Ryeowook menyembunyikan sesuatu.

...

"Ryeowook-_ah_." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba membuat dirinya hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduk, untuk saja Kyuhyun –namja yang menepuk pundaknya itu- menahan tangannya sehingga Ryeowook tak menjadi bahan tertawaan orang-orang yang kini sedang asyik menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu?" Tatapan tajam kini terarah, Ryeowook menghela napasnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"_Aniyo_. Tadi aku hanya melamun jadi agak kaget dengan sapaanmu." Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, seolah mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook tidak benar.

"Apa kau masih melihat mereka?" Kyuhyun berkata perlahan, nadanya penuh dengan selidik, kepalanya sengaja dia tundukkan untuk menghindari semua tatapan aneh.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" Ryeowook menghela napasnya, sebelum akhirnya meminum cappucino yang terlihat sudah dingin.

"Kita sudah lama berteman." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam. "Kau masih melihat mereka, kan?"

Ryeowook menarik napasnya dalam. "_Aniyo_. Sudah berhenti sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, Kyu. Dan mereka tak pernah lagi muncul."

"_Jeongmal_?" Tanyanya, dia menggerakkan tangannya ketika _smartphone_ putih miliknya bergetar hebat. Sebuah e-mail telah terpampang disana.

"_Nde_. Jangan terlalu khawatirkan, Kyu." Ryeowook memberhentikan perkataannya ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras, niatnya untuk memasukkan cappucino dingin itu terhenti. "Ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap perlahan wajahnya seolah menghilang raut yang tadi sempat hinggap disana. Dia menoleh menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang." Katanya sambil membenarkan letak ranselnya.

"Apa Siwon _hyung_ yang menyuruhmu pulang?" Suara tenor itu menghentikan pergerakkannya. Seolah malas mengeluarkan suaranya itu, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita tentang mimpiku semalam padamu, Kyu-_ah_." Katanya lagi ketika Kyuhyun kini telah menghilang dari penglihatannya. Dia menghela napas beberapa kali sambil memainkan mulut gelas miliknya.

...

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, bunyi kaos kaki yang beradu dengan lantai mahoni itu terdengar akibat kebisingan yang kini tak terdengar, membuat beberapa suara yang biasanya tak terdengar seolah memasuki telinganya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Matanya sibuk memandangi ponsel pintar yang kini terletak di tangannya. Raut wajahnya tak bisa di deskripsikan sekarang, kesal dan marah kini bercampur menjadi satu. Untunglah smartphone yang berada di tangannya bukan terbuat dari kertas sehingga dia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli yang baru.

"Kyuhyun!"

Suara baritone itu memberhentikan langkahnya, dia membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Siwon yang kini tengah berdiri tak lebih dari 3 meter darinya. Obsidiannya itu menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Seperti tahu apa yang akan dipermasalahkan oleh kakaknya itu, dia menyeringai.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membayar semua ini?" Siwon berkata sambil menunjukkan beberapa tagihan miliknya, Kyuhyun dan rumah tangga.

"Aku kerja, _hyung_." Kyuhyun berkata dengan setenang mungkin, tangannya semakin erat mengenggam _smartphone_ yang telah dimiliki kurang lebih selama 3 tahun ini.

"Kau kerja dimana? Sebutkan alamatnya sekarang!"

Bentakkan itu terdengar mengisi akhir kalimat, membuat bahu Kyuhyun bergetar. Beberapa kata yang diminta Siwon sepertinya enggan untuk keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Disuatu tempat yang _hyung_ tak perlu tahu itu dimana."

Siwon menyeringitkan dahinya, dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun hendak menyambar tangan itu tapi dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya, Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam kamar, bunyi pintu terdengar keras diikuti dengan suara anak kunci yang diputar.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu, seolah berusaha mencegah usaha Siwon untuk mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Pemikiran yang sangat bodoh memang, mengingat apa yang mereka ributkan sekarang tak bisa menjadi landasan perbuatan yang ada dalam otak Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kyu-_ah_, aku cuman bertanya. Kenapa reaksimu seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun diam, dia hanya ingin mendengar bagaimana reaksi Siwon selanjutnya.

"Mungkin kau kecapean hari ini. Kita bicara besok, _ne_?" Helaan napas terdengar, Kyuhyun dapat mendengar langkah kaki itu terdengar menjauh.

Dia menjauh dari depan pintu ketika tak ada suara yang terdengar, dia menghempaskan ransel membuat Yesung yang berada di sudut kamar –tempat keramatnya- mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tuan sok _perfect_ itu marah karena kita gagal memusnahkan adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku jadi benci dengan orang seperti dia."

Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengusap bingkai foto yang berada di nakas, foto keluarganya tanpa orang itu tentunya.

"Bunuh saja dia." Yesung berkata sambil mengusap kepala boneka yang berada di genggamannya seolah kata-kata 'bunuh' bukan merupakan hal yang aneh dalam kehidupannya.

"Bunuh dua-duanya saja. Bagaimana _hyung_?"

Yesung menyeringai sebelum akhirnya merogoh kantongnya mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk ritual kecil malam ini.

...

Ryeowook masih bertahan disini, dia duduk diantara sekat-sekat rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, sebuah buku tebal kini berada di genggamannya masih tertutup sejak tadi dia menemukannya tergeletak diantara buku-buku dalam ranselnya. Ada perasaan segan dan takut yang berlebihan untuk membukanya. Disini cukup menyeramkan dengan penerangan yang seadanya dan cukup sepi untuk ukuran perpustakaan terbesar di kampus –mengingat jam berapa sekarang-. Ryeowook –entah sudah keberapa kalinya- menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, helaan terdengar ketika melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang cukup normal untuk ukuran dirinya. Sungguh dia tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk astral itu.

Tangan itu perlahan membuka sampul buku bersampul coklat dengan gambar yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ketika lembar pertama kini telah terbuka sempurna, Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap beberapa debu yang kini menutupi sebuah foto atau gambar yang seharusnya menghiasi alamat pertama itu.

Entah kenapa tangan itu dengan reflek melemparkan buku tebal itu, foto atau gambar di halaman pertama mungkin menjadi alasannya. Ryeowook kini menarik ranselnya, menyampirkan dengan cepat lalu langkah kakinya terdengar cepat, seolah dia tak ingin lagi berada disana.

_"Dia kembali beraksi. Dia kembali mengincarnya tapi kali ini mungkin ada dua orang yang akan menjadi sasarannya."_

Ryeowook memberhentikan langkahnya, dia memberanikan diri menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang yang mungkin menjadi sumber suara. Tapi tak ada siapapun di sana, mengingat jam kini telah menunjukkan delapan malam, dengan bintang yang kini terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Ryeowook kembali mempercepat laju kakinya, dia benar-benar harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Tapi sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah, sebuah kabut putih yang berasal dari ranselnya, menutup seluruh tubuh kecilnya.

Ketika asap putih itu memudar perlahan, tubuh Ryeowook kini telah menghilang tanpa jejak.

...

Aura mencekam seperti biasanya memenuhi setiap ruangan rumah sakit, lorong-lorong yang remang itu seperti sebagai jalan yang mengantarkan setiap mahkluk, menghantui setiap pasien yang kini seolah tidur dengan nyenyak. Mereka seolah datang menghampiri tidur mereka, menggantikannya dengan mimpi buruk.

Langkahnya terdengar nyaring diantara sunyi nya malam, langkahnya lambat dan seperti diseret. Tak ada pegawai yang berlalu-lalang disana, sehingga tak ada yang berusaha menghentikannya walaupun tangan itu memegang pisau tajam yang siap membunuh siapa saja. Wajahnya terus saja menunduk, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa menunduk pun, wajah itu sama sekali tak telihat di bawah lampu yang agak redup, menambah aura hitam yang sejak tadi selalu menguar dari setiap sudut.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kenop pintu, dengan gerakan yang cukup perlahan, seolah tak ingin membangunkan sang pemilik ruangan yang kini tengah tertidur. Tapi bukankah membunuh seseorang yang sudah tidur, bukan sesuatu yang patut dilakukan seorang laki-laki?

Setelah mengunci dengan rapat pintu, tangannya menekan perlahan tombol lampu yang berada di dekat pintu. Cahayanya sedikit membuat Hyungsik bergerak perlahan untuk sekedar menghindari matanya dari sinar lampu yang cukup terang.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, kini wajah tampan itu terlihat jelas, seringaian kini tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati adik tirinya itu, satu tarikan yang tak cukup kuat sengaja dia layangkan berusaha membangunkan sang adik kecil. Badan itu menggeliat perlahan, membuatnya mengangkat pisau itu lebih tinggi.

"Donghae _hyung_." Hyungsik mengusap-ngusap matanya, berusaha membiarkan matanya melihat kakak tirinya dengan jelas. Jarang-jarang hyungnya itu datang menemuinya.

"Kenap-."

Perkataannya terhenti ketika pisau terarah tepat ke perutnya, untung saja dia dengan sigap menghindar tetapi pisau tajam itu mampu meninggalkan luka gores di tangan kanannya.

"_Hyung_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membunuhmu, tentunya."

Sekali lagi, Donghae melayangkan pisau tajam. Mungkin memang belum ajalnya, Hyungsik berhasil menghindar, dia menunduk, pisau itu kini tertancap diatas nakas. Hyungsik menggerakan tangannya, menarik jarum infus, cukup sakit memang tapi ini memang harus dilakukan. Hyungsik melompati tempat tidur sehingga kini jarak yang jauh menjadi pemisah mereka.

"Mau menghindari kematianmu, eh?" Donghae menyeringai, matanya yang terlihat kosong itu menatap tajam Hyungsik.

"Kau bukan Donghae _hyung_ yang kukenal." Donghae menyeringai, dia menggerakan jari-jarinya mengelus mata pisau yang berada di genggamannya, Hyungsik bergidik ngeri menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"Lalu aku siapa, adik kecil? Dan seberapa jauh kau mengenalku, eoh?" Donghae menyeringai lagi mendapati adik tirinya itu terdiam. "Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat ingin membunuh?"

"_Aniya_ tapi Donghae _hyung_ tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Hal bodoh? Bukankah itu meringankan tugas malakait maut, eoh? Jadi tetap disana, Hyungsik-_ah_. Bantu aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan mulia ini."

"_Hyung_, ini memang bukan dirimu. Tolon-."

Lagi-lagi suaranya teredam akibat pisau yang melayang tepat diatas kepalanya, untung saja hanya helaian rambutnya yang terkena. Kali ini, Hyungsik dapat bernapas lega.

"Lebih baik diam, Hyungsik-_ah_. Maka hidupmu akan aman." Donghae kembali menyeringai sebelum akhirnya melompat sehingga kini jarak mereka tak begitu jauh sehingga Hyungsik kini terlihat tegang, menyadari mungkin kematian memang harus dia jalani saat ini.

TIDAK! Dia tidak boleh mati, bukankah ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan? Membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya dan tentunya, membahagiakan kakak yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"_Ani_. Aku tidak mau mati secepat itu, _hyung_. Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan termasuk membahagiakan mu." Perkataan terakhir Hyungsik mampu membuat Donghae menegang, tangannya yang berniat mengambil pisau cadangan yang berada di kantong jaketnya.

"Aku menyayangimu _hyung_. Walaupun darah yang sama tak mengalir dari tubuh kita berdua." Entahlah, mungkin penglihatan Hyungsik sedang tidak baik kali ini. Tapi dia dapat melihat dengan jelas mata itu seperti bereaksi dengan perkataannya.

"_Hyung_."

_"Kau bodoh kalau percaya dengannya. Ingat tujuan utamamu, Lee Donghae-ssi."_

'Benar! Suara itu benar!'

Batinnya seolah menjadi perintah pergerakan untuk tangannya itu untuk kembali mengambil pisau. Bukankah pria di depannya ini telah mengambil semua perhatian ayahnya? Jadi, Hyungsik pantas untuk dibunuh, disingkirkan dari dunia ini dan mengembalikan semua kebahagiannya yang dulu sempat hilang.

"_Aboeji_ dan _eomma_ sangat mencintaimu. Mereka tak pernah sekalipun menyingkirkanmu. Itu hanya pemikiranmu saj-."

"CUKUP!" Donghae mendongak, menatap Hyungsik dengan mata tajamnya yang sangat menusuk, membuat Hyungsik bergidik akan tatapannya itu. "Kau akan mati sekarang!" Donghae menyeringai, tangannya terangkat, membuat ujung pisau teruncing keatas, desir darah Hyungsik seolah terpancing melihat betapa tajamnya pisau yang mungkin akan menghujam organ dalamnya.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Hyungsik-_ah_."

Donghae berjalan maju, membuat tubuh Hyungsik semakin terjebak, dia punya kesempatan melarikan diri, tapi akan berakibat fatal pada tubuh bagian kirinya. Hyungsik menghela napasnya, berusaha memantapkan hatinya, mungkin kali ini dia harus berusaha sekeras mungkin.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hyungsik berlari menuju pintu. Rasa sakit kini menjalar dari tubuh bagian kirinya. Benar! Donghae berhasil menancapkan pisau di daerah pundaknya, sungguh menyakitkan sekali.

"Tolong!"

Hyungsik berteriak dengan pelan ditambah harus menahan rasa sakit di pundaknya, apalagi darah terus merembes, hingga memenuhi tangannya.

"Tolong!"

Hyungsik seolah tak pantang menyerah walaupun suaranya itu semakin mengecil. Donghae menyeringai mendapati kegigihan adik tirinya yang patut di acungi jempol ini.

"_Well_, perjuanganmu sampai disini saja."

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, seolah kata-kata kakaknya itu merupakan mantera sihir yang bisa membekukan tubuhnya. Donghae melayangkan pisaunya, tapi sebelum pisau itu menancap di tubuh Hyungsik, pintu di belakang Hyungsik terbuka dengan ajaib. Dengan sekali tarikan berhasil menarik tubuh Hyungsik, menghilang dari pandangannya, membuat pisau yang sudah dilayangkan hanya berhasil menyentuh pintu.

"HYUNGSIK!"

...

"Ryeowook _hyung_." Tubuh kecil itu tak menoleh, walaupun Hyungsik memang yakin yang menarik tangannya kini adalah Ryeowook.

Tubuh kecil itu terus diam, dia menarik tangan Hyungsik untuk mengikutinya, melewati beberapa lorong yang sepi dan berbelok di persimpangan. Didepan mereka kini telah terlihat sebuah ruangan, Hyungsik belum sempat membaca tulisan yang tergantung disana. Ryeowook dengan sigap menariknya masuk. Hawa dingin mengelingkupinya, bulu kuduknya serasa berdiri ketika kakinya telah masuk didalam ruangan remang-remang dengan banyak tempat tidur pasien yang tertutup dengan selimut.

Hyungsik memegang tengkuknya, seperti dia tahu tempat apa ini?

Ryeowook menarik tangan Hyungsik sehingga kini mereka telah bersembunyi dibalik tempat tidur, bersyukurlah karena mereka bertubuh kecil, sehingga tanpa duduk pun mereka dapat bersembunyi dengan lihai.

"Ryeowook _hyung_." Ryeowook mendongak menatap Hyungsik ketika dirinya berhasil menghela napas beberapa kali, mungkin dia memang harus sering-sering berolahraga

"Sebentar, aku balut dulu lukamu." Ryeowook menarik sebuah kain dari ransel birunya, lalu mengikatkan dengan simpul yang sembarang di kedua luka Hyungsik terbuka. "Semoga ini dapat menahan lukamu sementara waktu." Ryeowook mengusap perlahan balutannya, cukup bersyukur, karena dia masih ingat beberapa simpul yang pernah dia pelajari saat _elementary school_.

"Lalu, _hyung_, bagaimana cara menolong Donghae _hyung_? Kita harus menolongnya lepas dari sesuatu yang menguasai tubuhnya." Hyungsik berkata sambil menatap Ryeowook dengan intens.

"Entahlah! Donghae-_ssi_ telah kendalikan oleh kendalikan oleh kekuatan yang sangat kuat." Ryeowook menekuk lututnya, tangannya memeluk kedua lutut seolah berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi saat malam itu, kekuatanmu sangat dahsyat, _hyung_."

Ryeowook terdiam, dia berusaha membawa kembali potongan-potongan kejadian malam itu saat menyelamatkan hidup Hyungsik. Memang saat itu, kekuatannya sangat kuat, mungkin hampir saja menyamai kekuatan sesuatu yang kini bersemayan di tubuh Donghae.

"Kalung." Ryeowook membuka resleting ranselnya perlahan, menarik sebuah tali yang mencuat, sebuah tali kalung berliontin batu sapphire biru berbentuk daun maple.

Bunyi pintu terbuka dengan kasar terdengar memecah keheningan membuat kedua orang yang belum siap untuk bertarung itu terlonjak kaget. Kalung yang berada di leher Ryeowook belum menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Keluarlah Hyungsik-_ssi_ dan bawa temanmu itu. mungkin malam ini ada tiga orang yang akan mati."

Hyungsik tak tahu apa lagi yang harus mereka lakukan, dia menyantukan tangannya, mungkin saja doa kini akan menjadi obat yang sangat mujarab bagi kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Sebuah lonjakan jiwa terlihat memasuki tubuh kecil Ryeowook, Hyungsik mendongak ketika menyadari pergerakan aneh dari hyungnya itu.

"Ryeowook _hyung_." Hyungsik menyentuh pundak Ryeowook perlahan seolah ingin menyadarkannya.

Mata itu masih saja terpejam, tapi matanya tiba-tiba mendelit ketika erangan suara kesakitan Hyungsik terdengar. Pisau itu kini mampu menembus pundak Hyungsik. Ryeowook segera menarik tangan Hyungsik ketika menyadari musuh mereka kini tengah terbaring santai di tempat tidur tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi.

"Kau membuatnya semakin rumit." Donghae menyeringai ketika melihat raut kesakitan kini tergambar jelas di wajah Hyungsik.

"AHHHH." Ryeowook menarik dengan cepat pisau yang berada di pundak Hyungsik, membuat erangan itu kembali terdengar. Tangan kecilnya dengan cepat melayangkan kembali pisau itu, walaupun tak melukainya dengan telak tapi setidaknya pengendali yang berada disana pasti merasakan getaran yang hebat.

"Ternyata itu benar kau, saudaraku." Donghae menarik perlahan pisau yang kini tertancap di lengannya.

Ryeowook menarik tubuh Hyungsik, sehingga kini mereka berdua dapat lepas dari pandangan Donghae.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu." Dia berjalan perlahan, sikap waspada kini dia tunjukkan. "Tunjukkan dirimu, berikan salam untuk kakakmu ini."

"Kau yang harus keluar dari tubuh inang itu." Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya, dia mendorong tangannya, mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih dari tangannya, cahaya putih itu kini mengarah tepat ke Donghae, sebelumnya akhirnya dia menundukkan sehingga tubuh inang itu sedikit dari serangan Ryeowook.

"Aku tak ingin membunuhmu."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika pangeranmu itu menginginkan kematianku? Bagaimana jika aku berbahaya untuknya? Bahkan kau bisa membunuh putra mahkota hanya untuk pangeranmu itu."

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook melayangkan cahaya putih dari tangannya membuat impact yang kuat pada tubuh Donghae. Benturan yang sangat kuat terdengar, membuat tubuhnya seolah tak bisa lagi bangkit.

"Kau tak ingin membunuhku karena kau memang tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk bertarung denganku. Kekuatanmu sudah terkuras karena ritual voodoo-mu itu." Ryeowook berjalan perlahan mendekati tubuh Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, bunuh saja sekarang." Donghae menyeringai ketika mata Ryeowook terlihat sendu menatapnya.

"Tubuh Donghae bisa dalam bahaya. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari tubuh itu, dan aku akan membantumu menebus semua kesalahanmu, hyung." Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya, dia menatap Donghae dengan intens.

"_Aniya_, masih ada yang harus kulakukan." Donghae menyeringai, tangannya terangkat mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Tugas yang diperintahkan oleh pangeran."

Ryeowook terlambat mencegahnya, tangan itu sudah terangkat menusuk dirinya sendiri, tepat di organ vital sang pemilik tubuh, menyebabkan darah kini mengalir deras.

Ryeowook shock! Dia seharusnya bisa mencegah pembunuh kali ini tapi namja itu kini telah meninggal, matanya telah tertutup perlahan beriringan dengan teriakkan Hyungsik yang sangat nyaring.

...

Jiwanya kini telah kembali, sebuah lonjakan menjadi tanda kehadirannya. Kyuhyun menoleh ketika melihat pergerakan tubuh Yesung, tapi kejadian malam itu terjadi lagi. Tubuh Yesung terjatuh, seperti tak ada lagi kekuatan yang dapat menopang tubuhnya. Untung saja tangan itu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kecil Yesung.

"Tidurlah, _hyung_. Tak apa hanya satu yang mati tapi setidaknya _namja_ itu telah mati." Seringaian kini tercetak jelas di wajahnya, menandakan betapa hebatnya kerja Yesung malam ini.

...

**To Be Countinued...**

a/n:

Annyeong^^

saya kembali, maaf lama nggak update. Tenang saya punya 3 alasan yang sangat kuat karena hampir 2 atau 3 minggu nggak update,

Tugas dan Ujian Semester yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran

Project FF yang ikut menguras waktu, walaupun nggak menang

Ide yang sama sekali tak mengalir

Yesung: "Emang ada yang peduli? Reviewnya aja dikit." *sambil mengelus2 boneka voodoo*

Me: "Itu karena pemeran utamanya kalian berdua, makanya reviewnya sedikit." *julurin lidah*

Yesung: "Apa? Kau mau mati dengan cara apa?" *natap author dengan tajam* *asah2 golok*

Kyuhyun: "Ayo _hyung_. Aku dukung kau." *mata tetap fokus sama psp*

Me: "Gawat. SIWON _OPPAA_." *kabur*

Yesung & Kyuhyun : "Karena authornya udah kabur. Berarti kami yang harus bilang, Review, ne?" *kecup basah semua readers*


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: Vodoo Doll**

**By: ImHyo**

**Genre: Suspense, Drama, Family and Fantasy**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Supporting Cast: Siwon**

**Hyungsik ZE:A**

**Rating: PG 17**

**Warning: Death Chara, miss typos**

**...**

**"Fairy Tales"**

**...**

Summary:

"Kyu-_ah_, aku akan menceritakan suatu dongeng."/ "Dongeng?"/ "Hyungsik-_ah_, akan kuceritakan sebuah dongeng."/ "Dongeng apa, _hyung_?"/ "Sebuah dongeng yang tak pernah di kisahkan dalam sejarah manapun."/ _Tariklah selimut kalian dan dengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur ini/_

...

Suara denting sumpit yang terkadang beradu dengan mangkuk terdengar memecah keheningan pagi yang tak biasanya tercipta di antara kedua kakak beradik. Siwon mendongak menatap adik satu-satunya itu, sepertinya dia masih marah tentang kejadian semalam tapi setidaknya adiknya itu mau keluar dari kamarnya. Siwon kembali menunduk, menatap makanan yang berada didalam mangkuknya. Dia sangat tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

Klise.

Padahal mereka adalah dua kakak beradik yang telah bersama sejak kecil. Kejadian semalam seolah merubah segalanya, aura kecanggungan bahkan dapat dirasakan bila berada didekat mereka berdua. Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun sejak dia duduk di sebelah Siwon, sepertinya dia masih marah tentang kejadian semalam. Dia bahkan belum menatap wajah Siwon, semarah itukah dia dengan Siwon? Entahlah! Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Siwon tak pernah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. Dia seolah sengaja memagari pikirannya dan tembok yang dipasangnya, tak pernah bisa di tembus oleh Siwon. Tapi selama ini, Siwon mengerti, bukan dia harus menghancurkan tembok itu tetapi harus Kyuhyun sendiri yang menghancurkannya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuknya sepertinya dia telah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia berdiri membuat Siwon mendongak, ini merupakan kesempatan terakhir untuk memperbaiki hubungan kakak beradik.

"Kyu-_ah_." Pergerakannya terhenti ketika suara Siwon kini mengalun indah memasuki setiap syaraf indera pendengarannya. "Maafkan sikapku semalam, _hyung_ salah. Seharusnya _hyung_ tak memaksamu seperti itu. _Hyung_ tak akan menanyakan lagi dimana kau bekerja?"

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar dari mulutnya, membuat wajah Siwon kini di rundung duka. Tak pernah sekalipun, Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini padanya, apa kata-katanya semalam memang terlalu kasar. Langkah kakinya terdengar seolah dia tak mau lagi mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"_Hyung_ ada dua berita bagus untukmu." Kata Siwon yang berhasil membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Tanpa menoleh, Kyuhyun seolah menajamkan semua inderanya untuk mendengarkan setiap perkataan Siwon.

"Aku tak tahu apakah berita pertama ini dapat dikatakan sebagai berita bagus?" Siwon menghela napasnya, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan semua perkataannya. "Yunho hyu—_ssi_, ditemukan meninggal di rumahnya."

"_Guarae_?"

Siwon menyeringitkan dahinya mendengar nada yang kini mengalun, seakan kematian hanya sebuah kata yang tak perlu di cemaskan. Yang makin membuatnya tak mengerti, di wajah itu seolah terbentuk seringaian. Apa semua mengubah Kyuhyun dengan dratis?

"Dan semua harta yang di tinggalkan _aboeji _dan _eomma_ menjadi milik kita sekarang." Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, dia melayangkan tangannya menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. "Jadi, sebaiknya kita pindah dari rumah ini. Itu kan yang kau harapkan?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, dia menatap Siwon dengan intens. "Bisakah kita pindah secepatnya, _hyung_?"

Nada itu, nada suara yang biasanya selalu terdengar dari Kyuhyun ketika kedua orangtua mereka masih hidup, terdengar kembali. Siwon meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas pundak Kyuhyun berusaha menyakinkan adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja. Segera siapkan barang-barangmu, _hyung_ akan menunggu disini." Siwon tersenyum, tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun, suatu kegiatan yang jarang dia lakukan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat senyumannya, ketika tangan Siwon tak berada di pundaknya, dia berlari menuju kamarnya yang tercinta dengan langkah yang ringan.

"Sebaiknya dia tak perlu tahu Yunho _hyung_ meninggal karena di bunuh." Siwon mengusap kasar rambutnya, langkahnya terarah pelan memasuki kamar miliknya.

_Oh! Siwonnie, tanpa dikatakan pun, sepertinya adikmu yang tercinta itu telah mengetahui penyebab kematian Yunho._

...

Yesung mendongak ketika langkah riang Kyuhyun terdengar memecah keheningan kamar yang sejak tadi tercipta. Tangannya masih saja mengelus boneka voodoo miliknya, walaupun mata itu masih terarah memandangi Kyuhyun yang kini tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam ransel miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kata Yesung dengan masih mempertahankan nada datar dalam perkataannya.

"Para polisi bodoh itu baru menemukan tubuhnya, jadi aku bisa segera menempati rumah lamaku, _hyung_. Cukup terlambat sih tapi setidaknya semua hak kami kembali lagi. Kau harus ikut bersama kami, _hyung_." Kyuhyun berkata tanpa melihat perubahan raut wajah Yesung yang terlihat tegang.

"Jangan kembali kesana, Kyu. Ku mohon!" Yesung memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat, entah sejak kapan dia duduk di atas kasur tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, dia menatap Yesung dengan intens.

"Kyu-_ah_, aku akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng." Kata Yesung dengan tatapan tajam menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Dongeng?" Kyuhyun menyeringitkan dahinya, kini dia memposisikan dirinya tepat di sebelah Yesung.

"Sebuah dongeng yang tak pernah di kisahkan dalam sejarah manapun."

...

Mata Hyungsik kini terarah memandang seorang wanita yang terus memeluk erat sebuah grame foto, mata indahnya yang biasanya selalu Hyungsik lihat selalu bersinar itu, terlihat redup dan dia sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Matanya yang sipit itu kini terlihat membengkak, bahkan daerah sekitar matanya yang putih sekarang terlihat lebih hitam. Wanita memang bukan ibu kandung Donghae tapi mereka telah bersama selama 3 tahun dan semua itu pasti menumbuhkan rasa yang sama seperti kepada Hyungsik sendiri, sebagai anak kandung.

Hyungsik ingin sekali berlari, merengkuh tubuh yang sudah melahirkannya tapi semua itu tak bisa dia lakukan karena dia sama terluka seperti eommanya. Ayah tirinya atau bisa di bilang ayah kandung Donghae kini sedang sibuk menyambut beberapa tamu yang tadi ke pemakaman Donghae hari ini. Sedangkan Hyungsik sendiri, dia kini tengah berdiri sambil menyandarkan badannya, dia memilih berdiri di sudut paling belakang ruangan menjauh dari semua orang yang tumpah ruah di ruangan itu.

"Hyungsik-_ah_." Hyungsik mendongak menatap Ryeowook yang kini berada dihadapannya. "Aku turut berduka cita, _ne_? Maaf aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya." Ryeowook ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Hyungsik, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pundak Hyungsik seolah menyalurkan ketegaran.

"_Aniya_, ini bukan salahmu, _hyung_. Mungkin ini sudah takdir." Hyungsik mendongak menatap langit-langit ruangan, dia sepertinya hanya ingin menghindari airmatanya jatuh.

"Hyungsik-_ah_, akan kuceritakan sebuah dongeng." Hyungsik sontak menurunkan wajahnya, dia menatap Ryeowook dengan raut wajah kebingungan

"Dongeng apa, _hyung_?" Ryeowook mengangkat senyumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Sebuah dongeng yang tak pernah di kisahkan dalam sejarah manapun."

...

_Tariklah selimut kalian dan dengarkan dongeng sebelum tidur ini_

_..._

Sang matahari kini telah sampai pada singgasana utamanya, sinarnya yang terang tak terlalu membakar kulit menyebabkan beberapa orang kini betah untuk berlama-lama di bawahnya. Kupu-kupu kecil silih berganti di atas bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang sudah mekar, aroma menyengat dari masing-masing bunga seolah mengundang beberapa serangga lain untuk ikut mengerumuni bunga-bunga indah itu.

"Ah.. Aku rindu Jaewon _hyung_." Dia mendongak membiarkan angin yang sejak tadi memainkan baju bangsawan miliknya menerpa wajah berkulit putih itu. dia memang memiliki wajah yang sangat putih miliknya ibunya berbeda dengan hyungnya yang mewarisi wajah tegas namun tampan miliknya ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Jaewon _hyung_ di pavillium Putra Mahkota?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh menatap sang cenayang yang memang sejak dari tadi –bahkan dari dulu- selalu menemaninya.

"Tidak bisa sekarang, Pangeran." Sang Cenayang berkata perlahan, memilih beberapa kata agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya. "Jisung bilang kalau Putra Mahkota sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan pelajarannya." Yesung mendongak menatap sang Pangeran yang kini sedang menunduk, dia yakin Pangeran nya itu pasti sangat kecewa.

"Sejak dia di angkat menjadi Putra Mahkota, dia tak pernah bermain dengan ku lagi." Serunya perlahan, walaupun begitu suara serak dapat terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. "Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu, _hyung_."

Yah! Walaupun mereka memiliki strata yang berbeda tapi saat mereka hanya sedang berdua saja, tak ada kata-kata bak Pangeran dan persuruh, mereka berbicara layaknya hyung dan dongsaeng. Walaupun begitu, Yesung tetap menghormati sang Pangerannya itu sama seperti bangsawan lainnya.

"Maafkan hamba, Pangeran. Bagaimana kalau pangeran bermain dengan hamba saja?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya, berharap sang Pangeran nya ini kembali ceria dengan ajakannya.

"Baiklah tapi kau harus membujuk Jisung untuk melarikan Jaewon _hyung_ dari pelajarannya yang membosankan itu." Senyuman itu terangkat perlahan, tangannya terangkat menyambut uluran tangan Yesung.

"Bukankah dia adalah Pangeran yang sakit-sakitan itu?" Entah dari mana datangnya suara-suara aneh itu, tapi sang Pangeran dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Untung saja, kita masih memiliki Putra Mahkota. Entah apa jadinya kalau kita di pimpin oleh Pangeran yang sakit seperti dia."

Yesung mendongak, matanya kini tertuju menatap dua orang namja paruh baya yang sepertinya terus mengawasi mereka dari atas bukit. Genggaman di tangan Yesung makin erat membuat dia menoleh menatap sang Pangeran yang terlihat sedang menunduk.

"Ayo, _hyung_. Mendadak aku lelah." Yesung mengangguk perlahan, menyetujui keinginan sang Pangeran, padahal sebenarnya dia masih ingin mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua, setidaknya sampai salah satu dari mereka menyebutkan nama.

...

"Dan kau adalah renkranasi nya, Kyu-_ah_." Kyuhyun menyeringitkan dahinya, dia menatap mata Yesung dengan intens.

"_Mwo_? Tunggu, aku masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau masih hidup sampai sekarang, hyung?" Yesung menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya.

...

"Tunggu, _hyung_." Ryeowook menghentikan ceritanya ketika Hyungsik mengintrupsinya. Dia hanya diam, berusaha mendengarkan apa perkataan Hyungsik selanjutnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?" Hyungsik menyeruput jus melon dingin miliknya, dia makin intens mendengarkan cerita Ryeowook.

"Diam dan dengarkan, Hyungsik-_ah_."

...

Berita mengejutkan kini tengah melanda kerajaan Jeoseon, desas-desus aneh kini tengah menjadi santapan pagi bagi rakyat. Tak ada yang tahu mana yang benar, tetapi para rakyat tahu bahwa kini tengah terjadi hal yang gawat.

Dua orang _chungin_ di temukan tewas di rumah milik mereka dengan luka tusukkan dan dapat dipastikan, mereka tewas karena di bunuh. Tapi sayangnya para pengawal kerajaan belum bisa memastikan orang yang membunuhnya, membuat beberapa _chungin_ dan _yangban_ lainnya ikut khawatir bahwa ini adalah salah satu cara raja melenyapkan beberapa orang-orang yang menentangnya. Mengingat bahwa kedua chungin yang meninggal merupakan persuruh dari menteri yang di kenal bersebrangan dari raja.

Tapi bukankah semua perkiraan dapat terjadi? Bagaimana jika kedua orang di bunuh oleh para penangih utang? Dan beberapa perkiraan lain yang bisa terjadi. Para rakyat hanya bisa memperkirakan dan mereka masih menunggu mandat dari raja mereka yang tercinta.

Jisung, salah satu dari cenayang istana, yang merupakan cenayang kepercayaan Putra Mahkota, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa melewati beberapa lorong, dia hendak menemui hyungnya yang sekarang pasti berada di pavillium miliknya. Pangeran kini sedang menjalani pengobatan di pavillium miliknya, sehingga dapat dipastikan bahwa Yesung sedang bersantai di pavillium miliknya.

Langkah kakinya terdengar melambat ketika pintu pavillium milik Yesung kini telah berada di hadapannya, dia melayangkan tangannya lalu menggeser pintu dengan perlahan.

"Katakan kalau ini bukan ulahmu, _hyung_." Jisung berkata dengan cepat, dia harus mengetahui jawaban yang meluncur dari hyungnya itu.

"Mereka membuat Pangeran sedih, jadi aku hanya memberikan pelajaran kecil untuk mereka." Yesung berkata tanpa melihat _dongsaeng_nya itu, dia lebih memilih mengelus kepala boneka miliknya. "Tapi kemampuan ku belum sepenuhnya sempurna."

"Hentikan ritualmu itu, _hyung_. Lihat mukamu sudah terlihat lelah." Jisung berkata sambil mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yesung.

"Aku mempelajari ilmu ini untuk melindungi Pangeran selamanya."

"Tapi ritual itu membuat umurmu memendek, _hyung_. Tak sadarkah kau?" Yesung tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

"Aku sedang mempelajari ilmu hidup abadi, Jisung-_ah_. Kau tenang saja."

"Kau gila, _hyung_."

...

"Aku adalah renkranasi dari Jisung, Hyungsik-_ah_." Ryeowook mendongak menatap langit berwarna biru yang berada di atasnya.

Hyungsik diam, bibirnya seolah kelu, tak dapat mengeluarkan perkataan apapun.

...

"Dan Ryeowook adalah Jisung, Kyu-_ah_." Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya, mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Kim Ryeowook!" Yesung mengangguk perlahan, membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa sahabat karibnya itu adalah musuhnya sekarang.

...

"Apa benar Jisung berjanji membawa Jaewon _hyung_ kemari?" Katanya perlahan, matanya masih asyik memandangi sesekor kupu-kupu yang kini hinggap di jari telunjuk.

"Jisung bilang dia akan mencobanya." Yesung berkata sambil memainan ujung baju khas cenayang miliknya.

"Coba kau terawang, _hyung_." Katanya lagi seolah tak sabar menunggu sang _hyung_ yang tak kunjung datang.

"Jaeshin-_ah_." Sang Pangeran mendongak ketika namanya di sebut, seseorang dengan pakaian khas Putra Mahkota berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua bersama dengan cenayang kepercayaannya Kim Jisung. Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya, di ikuti sang Pangeran yang berdiri di bantu Yesung.

"Kau datang, _hyung_." Senyumannya yang dari tadi terangkat ketika melihat tubuh _hyung_nya, tiba-tiba saja memudar. Matanya kini menatap tajam rombongan pengawal lengkap istana yang membawa tandu, disana juga ada _kasim_ Lee –pengawal pribadinya-.

"_Kasim_ Lee, tolong bawa Pangeran ke pavillium. Udara di sini tak baik untuk tubuhnya." _Kasim_ Lee menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum memberikan isyarat kepada pengawal untuk membawa sang Pangeran pulang.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin bermain denganmu, _hyung_. Seperti masa kecil kita." Sang Pangeran menundukkan kepalanya, dia membiarkan tangannya di pegang oleh kedua pengawal istana.

"Tak bisa. Aku seorang Putra Mahkota sekarang. Aku tak bisa bermain-main lagi." Putra Mahkota berkata dengan tanpa melihat wajahnya adiknya itu.

"Tapi aku kesepian." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya ketika tiga kata itu berhasil keluar dari mulut Pangeran, tiga buah kata yang selalu dia sembunyikan di balik senyuman miliknya, tapi Yesung selalu tahu hal itu.

"_Kasim_ Lee, cepat bawa dia ke tandu." Putra Mahkota mengusap wajahnya, entah apa tujuannya melakukan hal itu, bahkan Jisung pun tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran sang Putra Mahkota sekarang.

"Aku benci kau, Jaewon-_ssi_." Kata Pangeran, sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik tandu.

...

"Dan semuanya berawal dari sana. Pangeran mulai tak mau ikut pengobatan apapun, dia mengunci dirinya di kamar tapi tetap saja Putra Mahkota tak pernah datang menemuinya. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membunuhnya, Kyu-_ah_." Yesung mendongak menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini tak memasang ekspresi apapun.

...

"Putra Mahkota terbunuh beberapa bulan kemudian, dan aku baru sadar bahwa Yesung _hyung_ telah menguasai ilmu keabadiannya." Ryeowook beberapa kali menghirup udara dengan cepat seolah kata-kata yang akan di keluarkan selanjutnya merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Hyungsik hanya diam sambil melayangkan tangannya mengusap pundak Ryeowook.

"Cenayang istana di tuduh melakukan pembunuhan Putra Mahkota dan raja memberikan mandat untuk membunuh kami semua. Aku tewas terbunuh sedangkan Yesung _hyung_ berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan hidup sampai sekarang."

"_Hyung_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ryeowook menoleh menatap Hyungsik, matanya sudah terlihat memerah. "Mengapa Putra Mahkota bersikap seperti itu pada adiknya sendiri?"

"Saat itu kerajaan tengah bergejolak. Saat kau sudah menjadi Putra Mahkota ataupun Raja, dan kau di haruskan memilih antara saudaramu atau rakyat, maka kau harus memilih rakyatmu, tak perduli apapun yang terjadi."

"Ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di pikiranku, _hyung_. Apa tujuan Yesung _hyung_ masih mau berada di sisi sang Pangeran walaupun di kehidupan yang lain."

"Kesetian, Hyungsik-_ah_. Kami di ajarkan setia kepada tuan."

...

"Jadi jangan kembali ke rumah itu, Kyu-_ah_." Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Memang kenapa, _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Karena aku sama sekali tak bisa masuk ke sana. Para nenek moyangmu berhasil menanamkan jimat. Karena itulah aku tak bisa menemuimu dari awal, tapi bukankah takdir sangat baik? Kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang untuk melindungimu." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Kau tenang saja." Katanya sebelum akhirnya berdiri meninggalkan Yesung.

...

"Lalu _hyung_, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mencegah jatuh korban?" Ryeowook menundukkan wajahnya, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu." Kata Ryeowook dengan nada frustasi yang kentara.

"Tak bisakah kau mengenali sang Pangeran itu, _hyung_." Kata Hyungsik yang membuat helaan napas kembali terdengar.

"Tak bisa. Sang cenayang hanya bisa mendeteksi tuannya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mendeteksi renkranasi sang Putra Mahkota."

Ryeowook menegakkan badannya mendengar perkataan Hyungsik. Benar! Kenapa hal itu tak pernah dia pikirkan? Bukankah cenayang hanya bisa mendeteksi tuannya dan tuannya adalah sang Putra Mahkota. Tapi apakah di kehidupan kedua sang Putra Mahkota masih sebagai kakak Pangeran? Walaupun dia menemukan tuannya, bukankah percuma saja kalau takdir mereka berbeda?

"Kalau kau punya kesalahan di kehidupanmu yang lalu, maka kau akan menebus kesalahanmu itu di kehidupan selanjutnya." Perkataan Hyungsik mampu membuat Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa renkranasi Putra Mahkota tetap menjadi kakak dari renkranasi Pangeran."

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Kau tahu, aku tak terlalu percaya dengan renkranasi. Tapi bukankah bisa menjadi acuanmu?" Hyungsik mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya canggung, entah dari mana keluar kata-kata itu padahal dia sama sekali tak pernah belajar tentang renkranasi.

"Ahh.. Tapi kami pasti akan bertemu lagi, walaupun dia tak akan menampilkan wajahnya di hadapanku."

...

Langkah kaki yang terdengar teratur membuat Siwon menoleh menatap adiknya yang kini keluar tanpa bawaan apapun. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens, bahkan pakaian Kyuhyun pun tak berubah. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di dalam kamar selama itu.

"Kyu-."

"_Hyung_, aku tak ingin pindah." Siwon menyeringitkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau bilang?"

"Aku tak mau, _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tegas, tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun nada suaranya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin kita tetap tinggal di sini." Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Siwon. Senyuman itu terangkat perlahan seolah dia mengetahui sebab Kyuhyun tak mau pindah ke sana. Terlalu banyak kenangan menyakitkan disana.

_Oh sepertinya kau salah lagi. Ada satu hal yang tak pernah kau ketahui, Siwonnie._

...

**To Be Contiuend..**

**...**

a/n:

saya update kilat XD, saatnya membalas review bareng Yesung dan Kyuhyun *jreng2* *backsound*

Yesung & Kyuhyun : Annyeong haseyo *lambai-lambai tangan*

LittleCloud'sIrizv: Haiz.. Jadi YeWook saudaraan ? O.o kenapa Kyu jadi egois gitu ? -,- ish..ish.. Aq makin penasaran.. Update kilat ne .

Kyuhyun: Emang kalian saudaraan hyung. Kasihan banget loh hyung

Me: Kasihan kenapa? *natap tajam Kyuhyun*

Kyuhyun: Ani, lanjutkan *narik psp*

Me: Udah dilanjut yah. Happy reading

yeclouds

Makin seru...  
Lanjut ne.

Kyuhyun: Emang makin seru? Perasaan makin membosankan deh *natap psp*

Me: Aishh menyebalkan, nanti next project nggak bakal jadi pemeran utama.

Kyuhyun: Emang bisa move on dari diriku. Siwon aja kalah sama karishma ku di dunia per-ff-an

Me: Iya soalnya muka loh paling enak di siksa *di getok Kyuhyun*

Kyuhyun: udah lanjut happy reading

ErmaClouds13

yuhuuu.. dpt kecup basah dari kyusung kekekekee

makinnnnn serrreemmmmm

penasaran sama kelanjutannya,,

lanjuttt thor

Kyuhyun: Mau lagi nggak? *di lempar sepatu dari basecamp militer*

Me: leader ngamuk. Udah lanjut yah

i'm the cutest sparkyu

ahhh! update kilat/ ishh masa lalu ryeong dan yesung bkin pnasaran... hemm ditunggu next ch...

Kyuhyun: Seharusnya penasaran sama masa lalu ku dong

Me: emang penting :p

Kyuhyun: Yesung hyungggg

m2qs

Lngsng za! Q dsni masih bingung dgn jln crtx, jd bs d beri pnjlsn sdkt chingu? Secr kslrhn q suka ma ffx. Jd... Next next n next x psti q tnggu. Makasih chingu...

Kyuhyun: Emang nih orang nggak bakat menjelaskan dengan rinci. Tapi happy reading, aku berdoa semoga Tuhan membantu menjelaskan

Me: *Pundung*

Review, ne? *tebar ATM Siwon*


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: Vodoo Doll**

**By: ImHyo**

**Genre: Suspense, Drama, Family and Fantasy**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowook**

**Supporting Cast: Siwon**

**Heechul**

**Rating: PG 17**

**Warning: Death Chara, miss typos**

* * *

**Dream**

* * *

Summary:

Sebuah mimpi yang membuat Ryeowook bingung./Apakah dia harus mempercayai mimpinya atau sahabatnya sendiri?/Alam bawah sadar manusia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat/Tapi bukankah mimpi hanya bunga tidur?/Let see the fact/

* * *

Bunyi lonceng terdengar memecah keheningan pagi di cafe yang belum di buka secara umum, seharusnya beberapa pengunjung yang hendak menikmati pagi mereka di cafe itu, akan mengurungkan niat mereka ketika melihat tulisan _close_ yang kini tergantung tepat di kaca kafe. Kim Heechul, _namja_ berperawakan cantik dengan kulit putih mulus, yang kini sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen –yang sepertinya penting-, menggerutu perlahan. Heechul mendongak, tatapannya terarah tajam menatap seorang _namja_ tampan yang terlihat muda darinya.

"_Hallo, hyung_." Katanya, senyum itu terangkat perlahan membuat ketampanan terpancar bak sinar _supermoon_. Heechul mendengus perlahan ketika mendengar cara bicara kebarat-baratan milik _namja_ itu.

"Maaf _sajanim_ Choi. Kami belum buka, datang dua jam lagi dan aku akan melayanimu."

Siwon tersenyum perlahan menanggapi perkataan Heechul, mungkin bisa di jadikan bahan penambah moodnya pagi ini. Dia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di salah satu kursi tepat di depan Heechul yang kini tengah berdiri.

"Ah.. aku turut berduka cita. Aku baru mendengar beritanya tadi malam." Heechul meletakkan dokumen yang di pegang ke sembarang arah, dia berjalan lalu duduk tepat dihadapan Siwon.

"Sudahlah _hyung_. Aku juga tak terlalu sedih atas kematiannya." Siwon berkata sambil memainkan bunga mawar yang bertengger manis di atas meja kaca yang terlihat sangat mengkilat.

"Kau yakin?" Siwon mendongak, mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Heechul yang menatap wajahnya tak kalah intens. "Matamu memancarkan kesedihan." Gurat wajahnya berubah iba, senyum miris terpancar dari sana.

"Sepertinya _mood_ mu sedang bagus, hyung." Siwon seolah ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, tapi tak ada perubahan berarti dari raut wajah Heechul. "_Mood_ ku sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini."

"Gara-gara Kyuhyun." Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda membuat Siwon tersenyum, perubahan _mood_nya memang harus di acungi jempol. Heechul kini malah sibuk dengan kuku-kuku lentik miliknya, wajah miris terganti dengan raut wajah tak perduli.

"Dasar AB." Siwon mendengus pelan, dia sekarang lebih memilih menunduk, menatap bayangan wajah yang terpantul sempurna.

"Eoh? Kau bilang apa?" Heechul seolah tersentak dari ketidak peduliannya, sepertinya kata 'golongan darah' menjadi topik yang sangat sensitif baginya.

"_A.. ani_. Apa Kyuhyun pernah ke sini?" Tanya Siwon seolah ingin mengalihkan emosi Heechul yang bisa meluap kapan saja dan dia masih ingin kepalanya selamat.

"Oh bocah _evil_ itu tak pernah datang ke mari. Kau pasti tahu mengapa?" Siwon mendengus ketika perkataan santai yang keluar dari mulut Heechul. "_Waeyo_?"

"Aku hanya merasa dia sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini." Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya, mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya.

"Bukankah dia memang sudah berubah sejak kematian orang tua kalian?"

"_Aniya_. Lebih dari itu, _hyung_." Matanya kini melirik jam perak yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, sudah cukup terlambat untuknya datang ke kantor. "_Hyung_, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku membantumu di sini." Heechul mendongak menatap Siwon dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Eoh? Bukankah kau harus ke kantor?"

"Aku sudah terlambat."

Senyum Heechul terangkat, dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Kalau begitu, segera ganti pakaianmu."

...

Ryeowook mengedipkan matanya, menghindari sinar yang kini berusaha memasuki matanya, seolah ingin menerobos secara paksa walaupun matanya terlihat belum siap. Dia menggerakan badannya, berusaha menyembunyikan mata suci tak berdosanya dari sengatan panas. Tapi matahari seperti mempunyai kekuasaan untuk memaksanya bangun, dia mengedipkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum memaksakan matanya terbuka menghadapi jilatan api yang sangat panas.

Matanya kini terarah intens menatap seluruh pemandangan di depannya, pemandangan yang membuat mata itu terbelalak. Kini di depannya tersaji, sebuah perbukitan asri dengan kolam yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Bukankah dia tadi sedang tidur menemani Hyungsik? Tapi kenapa matanya kini malah menampakkan pemandangan bukit yang indah? Apa dia masih berada di dunia mimpi?

"Eoh? Kau sudah sadar."

Tubuhnya dengan sigap menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di organ pendengarannya. Mata itu menemukan tubuh Cho Kyuhyun –sahabatnya- dengan balutan pakaian casual dan sweater hijau bergambar mickey mouse, dia kini tengah memperhatikan sesuatu di dalam air kolam, mukanya mungkin, tapi dahinya beberapa kali berkerut.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sedang apa kau di sini?" Kepala itu sontak mendongak, matanya yang biasa memandang Ryeowook dengan tanda tanya. Ryeowook menyeringitkan dahinya, apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya.

"Kau bertanya dengan siapa?" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, apa Kyuhyun sedang bercanda tapi ayolah ini sama sekali tak lucu.

Kyuhyun menoleh beberapa kali ke belakang, seolah mencari seseorang selain dirinya dan Ryeowook yang mungkin saja berada di sini. Semua nihil. Disini hanya ada mereka berdua, selain itu hanya dia yang biasanya selalu di sini –menyendiri. Dan entah kenapa _namja_ yang berada di hadapannya ini tiba-tiba saja datang dan menganggu kesendiriannya yang panjang.

"Jangan bercanda." Ryeowook berteriak kencang membuat Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya itu, bergidik ngeri. Dia bergerak perlahan dengan kedua lutut bertumpuk di tanah, berusaha menggapai tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Dia menarik kedua bahunya, menggoncang-goncangkan perlahan membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat melayangkan tangannya, melepaskan dengan kasar tangan kecil itu.

"Aku akan mengadukan mu ke Jaewon _hyung_." Tubuh Ryeowook sontak menegang, dia menatap mata itu intens.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Ryeowook yang kecil. Tubuhnya seolah tak memiliki lagi kekuatan, bagian belakang tubuh berhasil menghantam rumput yang basah. Ryeowook meringis perlahan sebelum akhirnya mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang kini dengan sigap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ryeowook, dia mendaki dengan susah payah.

"Kyuhyun." Teriaknya kencang, walaupun begitu tubuh itu tak berbalik. Seolah nama yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook bukanlah namanya.

"Pang-." Tubuh itu berbalik sebelum bibir Ryeowook sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan mengadukan hal ini pada Jaewon _hyung_." Dia berteriak kencang sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik sebuah pohon.

Sebenarnya otaknya telah memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri tetapi apa daya, otot-otot di dalam tubuhnya kini tak sejalan dengan sugesti yang di berikan. Niat untuk mengejar Kyuhyun kini batal, otot-ototnya seolah mengharuskan dirinya untuk tetap di sini, menatap ke gamangan yang tepat berada di depannya.

...

Sebuah tamparan pelan mendarat di pipinya membuat matanya berangsur-angsur terbuka. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin terjaga di dalam dunia mimpi, tapi otot-otot motorik miliknya seolah memerintahkan dirinya untuk bangun. Entah kenapa mereka sangat tidak patuh kepada perintah otak Ryeowook.

Apa ada yang salah? Atau otot-otot motoriknya hanya memperingatkan bahwa semua itu hanya sebuah mimpi dan tak perlu di perdulikan apa yang terjadi disana? Dunia mimpi hanya bunga tidur atau keinginan terdalam dari sang pemimpi. Tapi dia sama sekali tak menginginkan Kyuhyun sebagai musuhnya.

Mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil. Ryeowook yakin Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melakukan pembunuhan itu, walaupun pada dasar bukan dia yang melakukan hal itu. Tapi kalau pun benar, Kyuhyun tak akan memanfaatkan Yesung apapun yang terjadi dan dia sangat percaya itu.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya, dia merapatkan kedua kakinya, dia memeluknya dengan sangat erat membuat Hyungsik yang kini berada di samping menatap dengan cemas. Wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat bingung dan takut itu menambah ke khawatirannya.

"Masih memikirkan hal semalam, _hyung_." Ryeowook menenggelamkan kepalanya membiarkan spekulasi kini mengalir di daging kenyal pusat semua kegiatan manusia milik Hyungsik itu.

"Aku hanya kedinginan." Ryeowook berkata dengan pelan membuat Hyungsik menghela napasnya.

"Aku akan membantu mu, _hyung_." Ryeowook mendongak menatap Hyungsik dengan matanya yang sendu. Dia menggeleng perlahan membuat Hyungsik menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tak perlu. Aku akan menjalaninya sendiri." Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya sehingga kini dia berhadapan langsung dengan Hyungsik. "Kau tenang saja. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bernasib sama seperti _hyung_ mu. Itu janjiku." Tangannya sengaja dia letakkan di bahu Hyungsik seolah ingin menguatkan Hyungsik, walaupun pada dasarnya jiwanya lah yang kini harus di kuatkan. Sikap dewasa sangat di perlukan untuk saat ini.

...

Bunyi gesekan ransel dengan meja membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, dia mendengus kesal ketika tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kini tepat berada di hadapannya dengan senyuman terpaksa. Kyuhyun kembali fokus dengan psp di tangannya walaupun dia mendengar dengan pasti ocehan-ocehan kecil milik Ryeowook yang pasti selalu mengomentari kebiasaannya bermain psp di kantin.

"Di kantin itu bukan tempat bermain game tetapi untuk makan."

Kyuhyun bahkan hapal setiap kata dan nada yang berada di kalimat itu, mungkin karena saking sering sahabatnya itu melontar kata-kata tak penting.

"Berisik."

Ketus. Tentu saja. Kalau bisa di bilang Kyuhyun selalu begitu tetapi Ryeowook sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyuhyun, tak ada niat itu menganggu sang maniak _game_ itu. Dia menarik resleting ranselnya, mengeluarkan beberapa buku yang mungkin bisa di jadikan referensi untuk mata kuliahnya nanti.

"Sebaiknya kau mundur sebelum permainan ini bertambah ganas." Ryeowook memberhentikan alunan tangannya, dia langsung menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang matanya makin asyik tertuju pada layar psp berwarna hitam itu.

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Ryeowook berkata dengan hati-hati, alat pemompa darah berdebar kencang, dia sama sekali tak ingin mimpinya itu berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Ini. Peringatan di game yang aku beli kemarin. Lucu sekali. Mereka malah menyuruh para pencinta _game_ untuk mundur sebelum memainkan game mereka." Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar, seolah hanya ingin melihat perubahan ekspresi Ryeowook yang berubah canggung.

"Itu hanya sugesti terbalik. Kau tahu sesuatu yang biasanya dilarang, selalu asyik untuk di langgar. Lagipula maniak game akan penasaran jika mereka menuliskan peringatan seperti itu" Tangannya kembali bergerak dengan lincah, seringai kini tercetak jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu mari kita saling berjuang. Maaf jika terluka." Ryeowook segera menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memasukkan psp kesayangannya ke dalam tas, muka terlihat sangat bingung. Dia tersenyum perlahan menanggapi tatapan kebingungan dari Ryeowook. "Aku ada urusan."

"Kau tak ada kuliah pagi ini." Ryeowook sontak ikut berdiri, dia mengikuti pergerakan yang Kyuhyun lakukan lalu menyampirkan ransel kesayangannya itu.

"Jadwal ku nanti siang." Langkah kakinya terdengar terarah, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, melambaikan tangan kepada Ryeowook sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal darinya.

"Semoga kau mengerti sugesti terbalik yang ku ucapkan, Ryeowook-_ah_." Bisiknya perlahan, ketika tubuhnya tak berhadapan lagi dengan tubuh kecil Ryeowook.

...

Ransel berwarna hitam itu mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tempat tidurnya yang terlihat berantakan. Tadi pagi dia terburu-buru hanya karena ingin memastikan sebuah hal yang tak bisa dia percaya ketika Yesung menceritakannya. Aneh tapi permainan ini semakin menarik, Kyuhyun menyeringai, tangannya bergerak membuka sepatu miliknya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Yesung berkata dengan wajah _poker face_-nya, Kyuhyun mendongak lalu menatap orang yang kini telah di anggap _hyung_ itu dengan seringaian.

"Seperti katamu _hyung_. Dia tidak mengenaliku." Yesung menggerakkan tangannya mengelus kepala boneka miliknya dengan gerakkan sangat halus, seringaian juga tercetak disana.

"Kami hanya bisa mengenali tuan masing-masing. Darah. Dan sepertinya dia lupa akan ritual itu." Kyuhyun bergerak perlahan mendekati Yesung yang kini masih asyik duduk di sudut ruangan.

"Ritual apa, _hyung_?" Senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringaian menghiasi wajah itu. Dari raut wajahnya, Kyuhyun dapat memperkirakan bahwa ada kartu _truf_ yang tersisa.

"Kalau kita sedang terdesak, aku akan melakukannya."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Menatap sesuatu yang berada di depan, tak ada apapun disana, hanya dinding putih yang mendominasi. Tetapi senyuman itu berhasil terangkat dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main, _hyung_?" Yesung mendongak, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Bermain apa?" Nada suaranya terdengar antusias, membuat seringaian Kyuhyun makin lebar.

"Membunuh perlahan-lahan." Kyuhyun berdiri, matanya masih menatap dinding. "Dia akan mengetahuinya kalau kita sekarang terang-terangan melakukannya, _hyung_. Lagipula aku tak membutuhkan uang lagi sekarang. Jadi akan ku gunakan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tak berguna."

...

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan ke _lotte world_ atau piknik?" Siwon mendongak mendengar perkataan si _cinderella_, otaknya kini mencoba mencerna beberapa kata itu, padahal dalam keadaan normal dia dapat mencerna dengan baik.

Benar! Dia sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Yang Kyuhyun butuhkan saat ini adalah _refreshing time_. Dan dia sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk melakukannya, mengingat semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka, tapi ini bisa menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk mendekatkan kembali hubungan kakak dan adik.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut juga, _hyung_?"

"Kau yang memaksa." Senyuman mereka mengembang perlahan, walaupun tangan mereka sama sekali tak beranjak dari meja, membersihkan meja cafe yang terlihat kotor.

Cafe itu telah tutup mengingat matahari kini telah beranjak menuju tempat tidur, membiarkan sang penguasa bulan bertengger di tempatnya tadi. Siwon merenggangkan tangannya, hari ini dia sudah berhasil mengusir semua _mood_ buruk dan esok hari semua akan berjalan lancar seperti biasanya.

...

**To Be Countinued**

...

a/n:

hallo aku kembali *lambai-lambai tangan*

aku nggak tahu apakah ini layak di baca? Mood nulis cerita ini tiba-tiba di bawah oleh angin muson barat dan belum kembali juga *lebay*

Mungkin nggak akan publish kalau tidak ada wejengan dari teman. Thanks to her. Dia author di sini juga.

oke saatnya balas review

Yesung dan Kyuhyun: bareng kami berdua *tebar petasan*

Untung moodku lagi baik, kalau nggak udah ku tendang ke kutub utara *tatap tajam Yesung dan Kyuhyun* cepat jawab review *ngacung-ngacungin garpu*

Replay review.

Jirania. : huwaaa.. keren!*-* tp kyuhyun knpa malah jd seneng bunuh orang bgtu T.T  
klo rumah lama kyu disegel mantra atau jimat.. knpa ga pindah kerumah lain aja .. kan udah tau rumah yg itu nyeremin.. oya.. yesung masih manusia kan? knpa yg bs liat kyuhyun doang? trus knpa pula jimat.a berlaku buat dy doang .. dan bukannya pas kematian putra mahkota pun ga ada yg tau cenayang pelaku.a itu yesung 0-0

oya.. bnyak typo .. pengulangan kata" gitu .. tp author berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dr typo.a xD cerita.a seru bikin aku kepo xD update asap ne aq baru tau ff ini pas udah smpe chap ini... tp diusahakan utk chap slanjut.a ku review perchapt deh :)

Kyuhyun: Akhirnya ada juga yang tahu kelemahan nih orang *lempar Kyuhyun pakai sandal*

Me: hmmm… maafnya sekali-sekali tuh evil perlu di getok. *dihajar sparkyu*. oke! Aku jawab yah!

Jawabannya adalah…. *jrengjreng* *backsound*

Belum terfikiranku olehku *di getok Yesung*

Yesung: gimana sih? Ngakunya author? Tapi nggak tahu jalan ceritanya gimana? *sumpel mulut author*

Maaf yah nih orang emang agak-agak geser otaknya. Dan ngomongin soal typos, dia ini orang yang paling malas buat baca ceritanya lagi, jadi maklumin aja yah.

Dan terima kasih udah di baca *kiss*

Me: *udah di lepas sumpelannya* tolong part Yesung di cut *digorok Yesung*

LittleCloud'sIrizv :

:o Jadi ini berawal dari kesetiaan masa lalu ? #angguk2  
Mungkinkah Siwon adalah Reinkarnasi Putra Mahkota ? O.o makin seru.. d  
Cepet update ne

Me: *kasih ATM Kyuhyun*

Kyuhyun: kenapa ATM gua yang jadi sasaran *tarik Dompet*

Me: soalnya ATM Siwon udah di pakai kemarin. Jadi gantian *rebut, lempar* bye-bye dompet evil

Kyuhyun : *pundung*

: oh jd ceritanya begituu.. Yesung setia sekaLi.. Ah apakah reinkarnasi putra mahkota siwon atau hyunsik..

Next next aku suka ini KyuSung kan..?

Me: Disini memang Kyuhyun dan Yesung sebagai center, tapi ff ini murni mistery dan fantasy. Dan nggak ada unsure BLnya, maafnya tapi aku nggak ada niat buat buat jadi BL. Terima kasih udah baca

ErmaClouds13: dpet rejeki nomplok neh (ambil uang di ATM wonppa)  
kira2 uang sbnyak ini bisa beli yesung kgak yak!? #mikirkeras XD

ternyata yesung N ryeowook adik kakak  
jadi pangerannya itu kyuhyun? apa putra mahkotanya itu siwon?

okeyyyy, lanjuttt thor  
fighting \','/

Yesung: Gue lebih mahal kali. Uang Siwon nggak bisa beli gue. Sorry-sorry *nyanyi*

Siwon: Masalahnya kenapa harus ATM gue yang di kasih.

Kyuhyun: hyung datang dari mana?

Siwon: dari kantong doraemon :p

Kyuhyun: kasihan doraemonnya ckckck

Me: kenapa kasihan? *Siwon asah golok*

Kyuhyun: nggak jadi deh. Ntar simba marah *sembunyi di balik meja*

: Kyusung memang mengalahkan popularitas(?) wonsung /digetok/ tapi aku juga sedih karna ff wonsung dikit.  
Mak Yesung setia banget sama kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga sweet, nggak mau pindah rumah demi yesung.  
Kyuhyun nggak jadi pindah, semoga aja siwon pindah. Hahah biar kyusung bisa berduaan.  
Next chapt aku tunggu.

Me: Ada couple yang paling terkenal?

Siwon, Yesung dan Kyuhyun: siapa?

Me: WonHyo, Siwon dan ImHyo :p *dipeluk Siwon* *kyuhyun narik psp* *Yesung asyik main sama boneka*

Btw makasih udah baca

yeclouds : Akhirnya masa lalunya kyusung sama ryeowook oppa ketauan. Aku penasaran, apa putra mahkotanya itu siwon oppa?  
Lanjut terus ne...

Kyuhyun: sama saya juga :D

Me: plis deh -_-oppa, udah di kontrak untuk mengiklanin acara itu.

Rafiz Sterna : omo! omo!  
astaga naga. ini berkembang di luar perkiraan. pakai acara reinkarnasi segala pula. jika masih memenuhi hukum reinkarnasi yang seperti biasa, kayaknya, ff ini akan berakhir sad ending deh. (sok tahu)  
kan di masa lalu ryeowook membiarkan Kyuhyun sengsara dan akhirnya mati. di masa sekarang, apa kemungkinan ini terjadi kembali.  
well, jika di ingat lagi, imhyo bukan tipe penulis sad ending *kena tampol.

nice ff. di tunggu kelanjutannya.

Kyuhyun: Iya soalnya dia ini pencinta fantasy, kan nggak mungkin fantasy berakhir tragis.

Me: eh tapi boleh juga tuh fantasy berakhir tragis kkk~ Kyuhyun kau bakalan jadi tumbalnya hahahah *evil laugh*

Kyuhyun: gawat -_-

Me: dan ngomong2 soal ending, udah kepikiran sih tapi niatnya mau buat open ending *eh kok di kasih tahu*. Dari pada banyak ngomong makasih udah baca

: next chingu

Yesung: udah di next

i'm the cutest sparkyu : jd gituh masa lalu mereka /manggut2/ ditunggu next ch.. /wink/

Kyuhyun: *wink balik*

Me: mentang-mentang sparkyu -_-

Oke! Review, ne? *lempar ddangkomang* *digetok Yesung*


End file.
